Il signore dei bordelli
by movesconeciapota
Summary: Frodo deve liberarsi dell'anello, e per fare questo può avvalere solo della collaborazione di 3 hobbit alcolizzati, un vecchio spacciatore, un elfo travestito, un nano cleptomane, un hacker e un contrabbandiere di armi
1. Default Chapter

**Introduzione**

**VoceFuoriCampo:** "In un paese lontano lontano (grazie al cielo) vivevano delle sottospecie di austrolopitechi bassi e pelosi altrimenti chiamati Hobbit. Questi esseri erano talmente brutti, ma talmente brutti che al confronto Margaret Thatcher era una gn**ca, e avevano una mente così ristretta che potevano guardare dal buco della serratura con tutti e due gli occhi. 

Quel fazzoletto di terra che avevano abusivamente occupato (per evitare il fisco) era stato ribattezzato Contea, chissà perché, visto che vi regnava uno spietato dittatore di nome Bilbo Baggins. Ma andiamo con ordine;

Bilbo era, dal principio, un normalissimo Hobbit con le sue brave manie di grandezza, ma essendo un fallito senza nerbo capì che tanto non ci riusciva a conquistare il mondo, e decise di fare una vacanza all'estero per un po'. Cioè, questa è la versione ufficiale; in realtà voleva sfuggire ai creditori ed ex mogli varie che chiedevano gli alimenti. 

Così si aggregò a una compagnia di saltimbanchi che nel tempo libero si dedicava al bracconaggio al fine di rivendere animali rari, vivi o morti, a ricconi nullafacenti. La compagnia era formata da tredici nani (che la sfiga sia con voi) e, peggio ancora, era capitanata da un vecchio prestigiatore barbone ex allievo del Mago Zurlì di nome Gandalf il Grigio.

Codesto curioso personaggio aveva in realtà diversi nomi, a seconda delle regioni, perché essendo ricercato su scala mondiale era stato costretto a cambiare più volte identità, con l'aiuto di un amico infiltrato nell'Interpool che provvedeva a coprire le sue tracce, ogni qualvolta era implicato in traffico illecito di sostanze o altro. Ma questa è un'altra storia.

Comunque, la compagnia era andata a catturare un drago, ma visto che nei paraggi c'era anche il più grande tesoro mai ritrovato a memoria d'uomo, decisero che se avevano fatto trenta, potevano fare trentuno, e saccheggiarono la zona. Il tesoro, ovviamente, era custodito nel museo della vicina città (mica lì ad aspettare loro) e il fatto di averlo rubato non contribuì a migliorare la loro fedina penale già sporca…

Il drago lo catturarono e lo vendettero a un circo (perché rinunciare a parte del profitto?)

Bilbo, lo scassinatore del gruppo, fu il primo ad avvistare la polizia in arrivo, e nella fuga precipitosa precipitò, appunto, in una grotta scavata nella roccia. Qui vi era la dimora di una malsana creatura, Gollum, una schifosa mutazione nella scala evolutiva degli Hobbit. 

Aveva anche ottenuto una particina nel film x-man 2, ma era morto subito…

Così, fra una crisi depressiva e un complesso di inferiorità, passava in isolamento ogni maledetto giorno che il buon Dio schianta su questa terra. Fatta eccezione per le settimanali visite dallo psichiatra… ma anche questa è un'altra storia.

Dopo la caduta, Bilbo cercò di alzarsi in piedi e fare due passi, quando sbatté l'alluce destro contro qualcosa mezzo sotterrata nella terra

Bilbo: ma che cazz…

Sollevò l'oggetto

Bilbo: un anello d'oro, wow!

E se lo mise in tasca. Continuò a camminare cercando l'uscita, ma quel posto era un vero labirinto. Poi sbucò in una grotta più ampia dove un piccolo essere stava cercando qualcosa per terra.

Bilbo: hey, cerchi qualcosa?

Gollum: il Tessorro!!

Bilbo: ah, si, cen'era uno, ma credo che se lo siano già fottuto i nani

Gollum: nooo! Il mio Tesssorro!!! Adesso ti ammmazzo, ladro!

Bilbo: ma che cazzo vuoi da me, ambasciator non porta pene!

Gollum: il mio Tessorro! Sigh sob! L'avevo vinto nelle patatine! 

Bilbo: eh? Ma che cos'era 'sto Tesoro?

Gollum: un anello… il mio Tesssorro!!

Bilbo toccò istintivamente l'anello nella tasca

Bilbo: ah, si, quello, l'ho trovato io

Gollum: cosssa? Dammelo, presssto, il mio Tesssorro!

Bilbo: col cavolo! Ora è mio, chi trova prende e chi prende non molla!

Gollum: dai, ce lo giochiamo a Poker?

Bilbo: no, non ci so giocare

Gollum: meglio… cioè… allora ce lo giochiamo a "chi vuol esssere milllionario?"

Bilbo: ok: beep! Ogni sabato sera! beep! Re Enrico VIII ! beep! La FOTOSINTESI CLOROFILLIANA!!! MA VIENI, LE SO… TUTTE!!! Non puoi battermi, sgorbio!

Gollum: hey, Hobbabbo, le domande le faccio io

Bilbo (sudando freddo): d-domande?

Atmosfera. Luci blu di sottofondo. Gollum si aggiusta la cravatta e il parrucchino alla Jerry Scotti.

Gollum: chi ha vinto i mondiali del 2002?

Bilbo(pensando ai mondiali non riesce a trattenersi): Arbitro Moreno di mer…

Gollum: risposta sbagliata!

Bilbo: noooo!!!

Bilbo stavolta toccò istintivamente qualcos'altro

Gollum: ok, prosssima domanda: chi ha vinto tra Roma e Cossstantinopoli?

Bilbo: non so, non seguo il calcio

Gollum: oltre a essssere ignorante sssei pure sssiemo, visssto che hai appena maledetto quel bassstardo di Moreno!

Bilbo (dandosi una pacca sulla fronte): nooo, che idiota!

Dopo aver ampiamente dimostrato la propria ignorantaggine, e aver fatto parecchie gaffe (leggi: "figure di cacca"), Bilbo era giunto ormai all'ultima domanda

Gollum: e ora [pausa, rullo di tamburi] per: dieci milioni di dollari in carte di credito sscavallate, più un materassso Eminflex, un sset di pentole in acciaio Inox e un pressstigioso Unico Anello made in Mordor, rissspondi all'ultima domanda, piccolo Hobbabbo

Bilbo: Hobbit, non Hobbabbo!

Gollum: chi è [rullo di tamburi] il peggiore [suspence al culmine] [eccheccazzo, mi devi interrompere ad ogni virgola? NdGollum] [sorry -_-' NdA] allora… chi è il/la peggiore autore di ffict in circolazione?

Bilbo (pensando): per uscire da questa dannata situazione, mi conviene fare il leccaculo con l'autore

Bilbo: ce l'ho 

Gollum lo guarda scandalizzato

Bilbo (sottovoce): la risposta, idiota!

Gollum: aah (sospiro di sollievo)

Bilbo: la peggiore autrice di ffict attualmente sulla scena è… [rullo di tamburi] LoS!!!

[siii! Grande Bilbo! NdA]

[me la paghi Movesconeciapota! E anche tu Bilboa! NdLadyofShadow]

**VoceFuoriCampo:** Bilbo era ormai entrato nelle grazie dell'autore, e solo grazie a questo riuscì a fuggire da Gollum, infilandosi l'Anello e scappando. Purtroppo dovette fare tutta la strada a piedi da li alla Contea perché ogni volta che faceva l'autostop veniva tirato sotto, essendo invisibile. Perché, quel decerebrato di Bilbo Bilboa mica l'aveva capito che l'Anello aveva dei poteri!

Comunque, al suo ritorno alla civiltà, la faccenda del furto e del bracconaggio era stata completamente insabbiata; Aragorn, l'amico infiltrato nell'Interpool, quella volta aveva superato se stesso.

Con i soldi della vendita (in nero) del tesoro sgraffignato al museo delle Belle Arti dei Nani (capirete, quindi, che museo spoglio dovesse essere), Bilbo comprò le elezioni e riuscì a diventare presidente della repubblica a vita. Con l'andare degli anni instaurò una dittatura, schiavizzando tutti i poveri Hobbabbi. Al suo erede, Frodo (uno dei figli illegittimi), ha promesso: "lo vedi tutto questo, Frodo? Un giorno, tutto quello che è loro sarà tuo".

Frodo spera con tutto il cuore che non sia una promessa elettorale, ma essendo stronzo quanto Bilbo, e ancora più sfigato, prevediamo che questo ragazzo farà strada… a piedi, in salita e con il vento contro, da qui fino a Mordor (ghghghgh ^_^)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ecco, ho finito l'introduzione!

E ora, i titoli di coda:

**Ringraziamenti:**

La Eminflex, Inox e la Bilboa per aver prestato il nome

LadyofShadow per la sua pazienza

Me stesso per aver scritto il capitolo (anche se dovreste ringraziarmi voi)

Personaggi, effetti speciali 

Aragorn – un mio amico hacker che si è infiltrato nella rete dell'Interpool 

(no, scherzo, niente denunce, please)

Gollum – il mio fratellino piccolo che quanto a bellezza, dai, più o meno siamo li

**Dietro le quinte**

Regia, scenografia, tutto – io

Costumista – mia sorella LoS

Ai tamburi, ai riflettori, per le luci di "chi vuol essere" – orchetti schiavizzati


	2. Capitolo 1

**Capitolo 1 **

E così la vita nella Contea proseguiva, sempre uguale a se stessa, noiosa, ma così noiosa che nella testa di un conservatore c'è più movimento. 

Bilbo Bilboa Baggins si apprestava a festeggiare il suo 111° compleanno, con una festa pomposa e kitch per una ristretta elité si invitati, cioè circa 800 fra parenti, amici, creditori. Bilbo infatti era indebitato fino all'osso (cioè mooolto indebitato, visti i suoi n' strati di lardo), ma nonostante ciò in paese correva voce che egli possedesse un tesoro nascosto da qualche parte. In realtà, le uniche cose rimastegli dalla sua avventura molti anni prima, erano un set di pentole in acciaio Inox, un materasso della Eminflex e l'Anello. Non che non avesse cercato di rivenderlo, ma nessuno lo voleva perché Gandalf aveva sparso in giro la voce che c'era su una maledizione. 

La festa durò tutto il giorno, ma preferisco non approfondire l'argomento, non vorrei dover vietare questa fict ai minori di 18. Diciamo solo che fra le tante cose, qualche decesso causa over-dose e un paio di risse tra ubriachi erano stati il meno. 

Il sole stava calando all'orizzonte, e Bilbo stava tediando da 4 ore i presenti col suo discorso di compleanno, che chissà come era degenerato in un dibattito politico. Alla fine, visto che le cose per lui si stavano mettendo male, si arrampicò sulla sedia e gridò alla folla pronta a linciarlo: - io vado in pensione. Lascio tutto a Frodo. Prendetevela con lui! –

La folla guardò incredula Bilbo, ma non per molto perché quello si infilò l'Anello e sparì. 

Frodo: bastardo! E mi lascia qui! Se lo ribecco gli faccio un culo così!!

Gandalf: che cacasotto di merda! Eppure glie l'avevo detto di non mettersi quel fottuto Anello, che c'ha le dita grasse e non gli viene più via!

Sam: è sparito! Naa, devo smetterla di farmi le canne!

Merry & Pipino: è sparito! Allora esiste un Dio!!!

Nessuno sopportava il povero Bilbo, poooverino, lui che aveva fatto _tanto_ per il suo Paese, che era _sceso in campo_ per loro, piccoli Hobbabbi ingrati. Sigh, sob… 

[Movesconeciapota smette di scrivere, prende un respiro profondo. – scrivere 'ste cose mi soffoca, davvero, gente, non ce la faccio - NdA]

Bilbo era, nel frattempo, ritornato a casa Baggins, e ora stava cercando di levarsi l'anello con acqua e sapone

Gandalf: ecco, te l'avevo detto, così impari a non darmi retta!

Bilbo: hai ragione, non dovevo fumarmi i biglietti d'auguri, ma non vedo cosa c'entri adesso

Gandalf (sospiro rassegnato): parlavo dell'Anello

Bilbo (levandosi l'anello): Anello? Quale anello?

Gandalf: quello che tenti di nascondere dietro la schiena

Bilbo: schiena? Quale schiena?

Gandalf: eh no, non dovevi proprio fumarteli… soprattutto quelli plastificati

Intanto Bilbo cercava di girarsi di scatto per vedersi la schiena

Bilbo: come sempre hai ragione Gandalf, saggio fra i saggi, divinità incarnata, grande esempio per noi poveri mortali…

Gandalf: a proposito, quando me lo saldi il conto dei fuochi d'artificio?

Bilbo: …amico mio carissimo, punto di riferimento per l'umanità…

Gandalf (pensando): leccaculo di merda

Gandalf: dai, facciamo un patto, se te ne vai fuori dai c****oni per il resto dell'eternità scaricherò i tuoi debiti su Frodo (ghgh che bastardo che sono)

Bilbo: wow! Affare fatto, amico!

E così Bilbo se ne andò, ma non prima di aver fatto testamento

Bilbo (arrancando sulla strada verso Gran Burrone): e così parto, io, vagabondo che son io, vagabondo che non sono altro, con la sola compagnia del mio prezioso anello.

Così pensando si mise una mano in tasca per tirare fuori l'anello, ma…

Bilbo: aaargh! Chi c***o mi ha scavallato l'Anello!?!

Nel frattempo, nella Contea, Gandalf stava leggendo il testamento dell'amico ai suoi eredi (cioè mezza contea, sono tutti mezzi imparentati e poi, diciamoci la verità, Bilbo ci aveva un pochino dato dentro)

Gandalf: "lascio il mio set di pentole in acciaio Inox a Sam" 

Sam (pensando): a questo punto dovrei fingermi eccitato? 

Sam: scusate se non salto di gioia, ho una gamba in cancrena 

[citazione di una mia amica, chiedo scusa NdMovesconeciapota]

Gandalf: "e il mio materasso Eminflex al gatto dei vicini"

Sospiro di sollievo generale

Gandalf:"a Pipino lascio la mia collezione di Cicciotello portachiavi…"

Pipino: wowww!!! Ma vai ma vieni!! 

Pipino arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli, sotto gli sguardi attoniti dei presenti

Gandalf: "la casa, che so essere l'oggetto dei desideri di quella zitellaccia di Lobelia, la lascio a Frodo, e ficcatelo nel c**o vecchia arpia mummificata! Seee, ci godo come un turco!!"

Gandalf si schiarì la voce: ci tengo a specificare che non ci ho messo parole mie, per quanto condivida l'opinione di Bilbo…

Gandalf riprese a leggere il documento: "e a Frodo lascio anche il mio anello"

Frodo: l'anello? Quello con la maledizione? Ma non se l'era portato via?

Gandalf: no, glie l'ho ciulato all'ultimo momento.

Frodo. Ah…

Così ha inizio la grande avventura der mitiko Frodo Babbins!

Cioè, nel prossimo cap…


	3. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

**Voce fuori campo:** Negli anni a seguire Gandalf sparì con la scusa di cercare notizie sull'anello, in realtà era coinvolto in un brutto giro su cui non dispongo [rumori di sottofondo: una pistola a cui viene tolta la sicura]… ehm… non dispongo di ulteriori informazioni. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Intanto, nella contea…

A casa Baggins:

Frodo e Sam in giardino a rollarsi spinelli

Sam: ecco qui

Ne porge uno a Frodo, che se lo porta alle labbra

Frodo: Ahhh, mitico, 'sta roba ti fa sballare! 

Sam: …

Frodo: Ti sei superato, Sam! Fantastico!

Sam: sono contento che ti piaccia, Frodo, ma di certo saprai che ti da molto di più… se lo accendi!

Frodo: …

**Voce fuori campo:** Come siamo caduti in basso! Meglio rivolgerci altrove, và…

A casa di Pipino:

Pipino: Mamma, papà è cattivo!

Mamma: taci e mangia, Pipino, che non c'è altro!

Ok, come non detto…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Riproviamo: Intanto, a Mordor…

I Nazgul stavano giocando a Tresette nella torre di Sauron

Nazgul 1: yeee! Gho vint' e vadarvial'cu! Sfigà de l'ostia!!!

Nazgul 2: che ha detto?

Nazgul 3 (scrollando le spalle): Su no mi [trad: non lo so]

Nazgul 4: suonava come: yeee, ho vinto, andate vaffanculo, sfigati 

Nazgul 5: miii, c'hai raggione!

Nazgul 2: st'infame

Nazgul 4: calma, gente! E se cambiassimo gioco?

Nazgul 1: va ben, tanto non gh'abbiamo un cassu da fà [trad: ok, tanto non abbiamo niente da fare]

Nazgul 6: moves, Nazgul, pota!

Nazgul 1 si mette a rovistare tra gli scaffali in cerca di Monopoli, ma inceppa in un vecchio foglio consunto

Nazgul 1: cusa l'è chel rob chi? [trad: cos'è questo?]

Svolse la pergamena e cominciò a leggere ad alta voce:

Nove poveri Nazgul 

_Se ne vanno a passeggiar:_

_uno, ahimè, è rimasto indietro,_

_solo otto ne restar._

_Otto poveri Nazgul _

se ne andarono a mangiar: 

_uno fece indigestione,_

_solo sette ne restar._

_Sette poveri Nazgul _

_Fino a notte alta vegliar:_

_uno cadde addormentato,_

_e sei soli ne restar._

_I sei poveri Nazgul _

_Legna andarono a spaccar:_

_un di loro s'infranse a mezzo, _

_solo cinque ne restar._

_Cinque poveri Nazgul_

_Giocan con un alvear:_

_da una vespa uno fu punto,_

_quattro soli ne restar._

_Quattro poveri Nazgul_

_Un giudizio han da sbrigar:_

_un lo ferma il tribunale,_

_e tre soli ne restar._

_I tre poveri Nazgul_

_Salpan verso l'alto mar:_

_uno un granchio se lo prende,_

_e due soli ne restar_

_I due poveri Nazgul _

_Allo zoo vollero andar:_

_uno l'orso ne abbraccò,_

_e uno solo ne restò._

_Solo, il povero Nazgul_

_Restò al sole per un po':_

_poi si sciolse come cera, _

_e nessuno ne restò._

Tratto da: 'Le profezie di Nostradamus' 

Toccata di coglioni generale.

Nazgul 2: e chi cazzo scrive 'ste stronzate?!?

Nazgul 4: sarà uno scherzo di qualche orchetto…

Nazgul 5: se prendo chi è stato, glie squarto 'o culo, glie squarto!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Voce fuori campo:** Anche a Mordor, il cazzeggio dilaga. Intanto, Gollum…

Stava parlando con una ragazzina che stava dietro un bancone, sponsorizzato dalla scritta: Psichiatric Help, 5 cent.

Gollum: Capisci? Il mio psicanalista mi ha parlato per la prima volta dopo 12 anni e mi ha detto: 'je ne parle pas anglais'

Lucy: sono molto afflitta per te. Ma che vuoi qui?

Gollum: Soffro di personalità multipla: ti prego, aiutaci!

Lucy (annuendo comprensiva): farò il possibile: ma allora mi devi 10 cent. Raccontami tutto…

Gollum: Ebbi un'infanzia difficile. E una facile. Quand'ero piccolo i miei genitori hanno traslocato dodici volte, ma sono sempre riuscito a ritrovarli.

Lucy: poverini… cioè, e poi?

Gollum: devi sapere, che anche papà non ci stava tanto con la testa. A un certo punto era fissato che la mamma volesse avvelenarlo. Povero papà! Ricordo ancora le sue ultime parole: "Questo caffè ha uno strano sapore…"

Lucy non disse niente e scrisse sul suo taccuino "Padre paranoico: supplemento di 5 cent"

Gollum: e come se non bastasse, ora mi sembra che tutti mi trovino repellente 

Lucy: Ma no brutto schifoso. La tua è solo un impressione. 

Gollum: pensi che abbia il complesso d'inferiorità?

Lucy: se ti fa sentire meglio, allora non è un complesso. Fanno 15 cent, prego…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Vfc:** Gli anni passarono lenti ma inesorabili, e Frodo cominciava a vedere qualche ruga sul suo visino immacolato. 

Sam: Frodo, lo sai che stai ingrassando di brutto… sembri un barile di birra con la faccia

Frodo: Come ti permetti! La mattina faccio molta ginnastica: mi tocco per duecento volte la punta delle scarpe. Poi mi alzo dal letto e me le infilo

Sam: non avevo dubbi. Forse dovresti cercarti un lavoro. 

Frodo: Giusto. Io adoro il lavoro: potrei stare ore ed ore seduto ad osservare lavorare gli altri

Sam: non è proprio quello che intendevo…

Frodo: e tu, Sam, com'è che sei finito a fare il giardiniere?

Sam: Beh, è il meglio che ho trovato. Non mi fraintendere, di proposte di lavoro ne ho avute a bizzeffe: potevo scegliere di fare il clown in un circo o darmi alla politica. Prima però vorrei capire che differenza c'è 

Frodo: che i clown ci fanno, i politici ci sono… ma in compenso guadagnano molto di più!

I due scorgono una figura in fondo alla strada

Sam: ma chi è quello?

Frodo: e che cacchio ne so? Ignoralo

La figura si avvicina sempre di più, e si scopre essere un vecchietto vestito di grigio, che venne a bussare proprio alla loro porta.

Toc Toc

Frodo: Sam, vai tu

Sam: no, vai tu. Sei tu il padrone di casa. Almeno finché lo sfratto non diventerà esecutivo.

Frodo: non è uno sfratto, Sam, mi hanno pignorato la casa.

Sam: quello che sia… comunque, vai tu!

Toc Toc Toc

Frodo andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti il vecchio rugoso

Frodo: non facciamo la carità, non giochiamo alla lotteria, non compriamo i biscotti delle ragazze scout. 

Stava per sbattergli la porta in faccia, ma il vecchio lo bloccò

Gandalf (togliendosi il cappuccio): Frodo, non mi riconosci?

Frodo (con faccia schifata): Urgh! Sei la ragazza scout più brutta che abbia mai visto!

Gandalf: ma sono io!

Frodo: non conosco nessun 'io'

Sam (sbucando da dietro le spalle di Frodo): Gandalf!

Gandalf: tò, la palla di lardo! Come va, cannaiolo?

Frodo: Gandalf???

Gandalf: si, sono i… ehm, sono Gandalf

Frodo (con gli occhi di fuori): e da quando sei entrato nelle ragazze scuot?

Attimi di silenzio.

Gandalf: Frodo, cos'hai messo nel the al posto dello zucchero?

Sam: no, è così al naturale

Gandalf (pensando): potrebbe essere troppo tardi! Dev'essere un effetto collaterale dell'anello

Frodo: ma prego, entra

Sam: finché fai in tempo (indicando l'avviso di sfratto appeso alla porta)

Frodo fa per varcare la soglia ma inciampa nel tappeto e rotola per tutto il corridoio

Gandalf (pensando): no, è così al naturale…

Dieci minuti dopo, i tre si trovavano in cucina davanti ad un'abbondante fatta di torta e a una tazza di cioccolata fumante. Poca cosa, per degli Hobbabbi, dopo solo cinque Saint-Honorè e undici coppe di gelato con panna montata. Ma Frodo e Sam erano a dieta, e allora…

Gandalf (poderoso rutto): beh, ero venuto a parlarti di una cosa importante, Frodo. Hai presente l'Anello?

Frodo annuì svogliatamente

Gandalf: è al sicuro?

Frodo (sputacchiando pezzi di torta): non lo so, è al Banco de Pegni

Gandalf: coosa?

Frodo (impallidendo): scherzavo

Frodo (sottovoce a Sam): vai a recuperare l'anello. Io lo tengo occupato per un po'

Sam uscì di corsa

Gandalf: allora, mostrami l'anello

Frodo (sudando freddo): ehi, un asino che vola!

Gandalf: ma va, non ci sono asini nella Contea! Eccezion fatta per Merry e Pipino, credo

Frodo: ah… hey, ti è caduto un penny!

Stavolta il trucco funzionò. Gandalf si buttò carponi per terra a cercare la monetina, e Frodo ne approfittò per sganciargli una padellata in testa. In quel mentre rientrò Sam, tutto trafelato per la corsa ma con l'anello in mano.

Sam: è stata dura riprenderlo, Frodo. Ma per fortuna non l'avevano venduto; deve avere su davvero una maledizione, perché hanno ammazzato tutti i potenziali clienti

Frodo: chi ha fatto questo?

San: ma quelli del negozio, no? Si vede che l'anello causa dipendenza

Gandalf si stava svegliando, e aprì cautamente gli occhi. Guardò malissimo Frodo, che si affrettò a nascondere la padella

Frodo: eh, questi piccioni che mangiano pesante…


	4. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

**VFC:** Nella Contea, Gandalf cerca di mettere in guardia Frodo contro i poteri dell'Anello:

Gandalf: allora, sono venuto per parlarti dell'Anello. Come forse ti sarai accorto, ha dei poteri…

Frodo: ah si?

Gandalf: si, dei poteri che, se non stai molto attento, potrebbero distruggerti.

Frodo: cooosa? E me lo dici adesso? Dov'eri in tutti questi anni?

Gandalf: in vacanza ai Caraibi. Pure gli stregoni hanno i loro diritti…

Frodo: …e doveri!

Gandalf: in vacanza, te l'ho detto!

Ma Frodo non l'ascolta; è troppo impegnato a vomitare l'anima, dopo aver immaginato (per sbaglio) Gandalf in costume da bagno.

Gandalf si schiarisce la voce, sputa un grumo di catarro e riprende:

Gandalf: guarda!

Prende l'anello e lo getta nel caminetto (spento).

Frodo: ebbene?

Gandalf (pensando): cazzo che figura di merda…

Lo stregone si riprende l'anello, accende il fuoco e ripete l'operazione.

Gandalf: ok, ora prendilo

Frodo: ma…

Gandalf: non ti preoccupare. È freddo

Frodo mette una mano nel fuoco per riprendere l'anello, ma tutto quello che ottiene è un'ustione di terzo grado. 

Frodo: ahhiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Gandalf: ops! Forse dovevi spegnere il fuoco prima

Frodo: te venisse 'naccidente, figlio de 'na mignotta, bastardo pezzo di merda… mi sono brasato una mano!

Gandalf: ti fa male?

Frodo: ahiiiii!! Dooloooree!! Certo che mi fa male, idiota!!

Gandalf: allora toglila…

Gandalf con un incantesimo cerca di amputare la mano a Frodo. 

Frodo: che cazzo fai? È la sinistra, minchione!

Gandalf: chiedo scusa…

Poi recupera l'anello.

Gandalf: ecco, guarda: vedi questa scritta?

Frodo: questa piccola piccola che non si capisce niente?

Gandalf: si, esattamente.

Frodo: che lingua è?

Gandalf: è la nostra… sono solo le clausole scritte in piccolo del contratto di acquisto dell'Anello.

Frodo: Cazzo le clausole!

**VFC:** già, per chi non lo sapesse, le clausole in piccolo possono sfasciarti come niente.

Comunque Frodo si stava già disperando pensando di dover pagare chissà quale tassa, o di essere costretto a… vabbè, meglio lasciar perdere, non vi conviene sapere cosa passa per la mente malata di Frodo (Gandalf in costume dovrebbe avervi insegnato qualcosa)

Frodo: e cosa c'è scritto?

Gandalf fu percorso da un brivido: nessuno pronuncia mai queste parole. In pratica il concetto è… [suspence al culmine]… "nel caso l'anello fosse difettoso, riportatecelo in fabbrica che ve lo rimborsiamo". 

Frodo: come faccio a sapere se è difettoso?

Gandalf: era nelle patatine. Non dovrebbe essere magico. Quindi è difettoso.

Frodo: ma non è meglio così?

Gandalf: no, perché oltre a essere magico porta sfiga. E poi, vuoi mettere la soddisfazione di fregare una multinazionale?

Frodo: mah, non saprei…

Gandalf sussurrò nell'orecchio a Frodo l'ammontare di un eventuale rimborso.

Frodo: e che cazzo ci facciamo ancora qui?! In fabbrica, subito!! A proposito… dov'è 'sta fabbrica?

Gandalf: ma che sei, scemo? Secondo te cosa vuol dire "Made in Mordor"?

Frodo: ecchecazzo ne so? Nella frase "Made in Mordor" l'unica cosa che capisco è "in".

Gandalf: vuol dire che la fabbrica è a Mordor

Frodo: in provincia di…?

Gandalf: è uno Stato, idiota!

Frodo: cosa vuoi, neppure l'autore è molto ferrato in geografia.

Gandalf: *siighhh*

Frodo: attento a te, Mordor, stiamo arrivando! A proposito… dov'è che abita 'sto Mordor?

Gandalf: Mordor è uno Stato!! Hai presente, quei grossi pezzi di terra con sopra le città?

Gandalf si accorse all'improvviso della presenza di Sam

Gandalf: tu! Hai origliato, bastardo!

Sam: ma veramente… io ero qui da prima

Gandalf: non mentire, vile fellone! Ne hai ben donde dal cercare vane discolpe! Ora sconterai il fio delle tue malefatte!

Sam (a Frodo): che cazz'ha detto?

Frodo: non farci caso… dev'essere la padellata di prima…

Gandalf: a deficie'! Te sto a di' che devi alza' el tuo culo lardoso e accumpagnà Frodo a Mordor!

Sam: … e cosa ci guadagno?

Gandalf: ma vuoi mettere, il brivido dell'avventura? Il piacere di visitare luoghi inesplorati?

Sam:… grazie, no.

Gandalf sussurrò anche a Sam l'ammontare del rimborso

Sam: e che cazzo ci facciamo ancora qui?! In fabbrica, subito!!

E così Frodo e Sam si accinsero a lasciare la Contea. Frodo aveva caricato sulle spalle di Sam quasi tutto il carico, comprese le provviste di cibo e di erba pipa (sono Hobbit, quindi minimo minimo due tonnellate di roba), e le scorte di… ehm… altra 'roba' meno legale.

Sam: porca puttana Frodo…

Frodo: 'padron' Frodo, per te, schiavo!

Sam: porca puttana 'padron' Frodo, perché devo portare tutto io?

Frodo smise di saltellare allegramente e prese un'aria abbattuta

Frodo: non ne hai idea, Sam, l'Anello è un peso terribile per me. 

********************************************************************************

Nel prossimo cap. alla coppia di 'padron' Frodo e 'schiavo sottopagato' Sam, si uniranno anche 'cicciobello' Pipino e 'Merry lo sfigato'


	5. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

Frodo e Sam si accingono ad attraversare la strada. Guardano bene a destra… poi a sinistra… non c'è un'anima… passano.

BROOOM

Passa un'auto a centotrenta all'ora e tira sotto Sam.

[naaa… pensavo che neanche il peggior sceneggiatore usasse più questa gag! NdLoS]

[qualcuno mi ha chiamato? NdAutore,-regista-e-sceneggiatore]

L'auto si ferma, si apre una portiera e ne esce Pipino tutto contento

Pipino: ciao, eh, da quanto tempo!

Sam: ti venisse 'naccidente, brutto fio de 'na zocc…

Frodo: suvvia, Sam, modera i termini

Sam: si, intanto a te non ti ha mica preso, bastardo infame…

Frodo: 'padron' bastardo infame, per te…

Pipino: cosa ci fate da queste parti?

Frodo spiega a Pipino la loro missione.

Frodo: dobbiamo andare da un certo Mordor, titolare della Mordor & co., che vive in provincia di Mordor in uno Stato di cui non ricordo il nome.

Pipino: perché?

Frodo: perché me lo sono dimenticato. Era un nome difficile…

Pipino: ma no! Intendevo, perché dovete andarci?

Frodo: mi hanno rifilato una patacca

Pipino: te l'avevo detto di non comprare CD masterizzati dai marocchini…

Frodo: che hai capito? Parlo dell'Anello, innanzitutto non è d'oro ma di latta, e poi porta sfiga.

Sam: così dobbiamo riportarlo a Mordor

Pipino: ah, allora andate a Mordor?

Sam: si… dimentica quello che ti ha detto Frodo, è un deficiente

Frodo tira un calcio negli stinchi a Sam, che inizia a saltellare su un piede come avesse la cacarella

Frodo: 'padron' Frodo, per te!

Sam: 'li mortacci…

Frodo (a Pipino): lo portiamo a Mordor così ce lo rimborsano.

Pipino: rimborsano?? Ma non l'aveva mica scavallato quel pirla di Bilbo a uno sgorbio che l'aveva trovato nelle patatine?

Frodo: si, ma _loro_ non lo sanno. Ora ce l'ho io ed è questo che conta!

Sam (guardando penosamente il livido che cominciava a gonfiarsi sulla gamba): Pipino, non è che ci dai un passaggio?

Pipino: Fino a Mordor? Ma che, sei scemo? Con quello che mi costa la benzina!?

Frodo: eddai… non fare il menoso…

Pipino non ascolta altro e parte sgommando. Frodo si accorge di avere una manica incastrata nella portiera e viene trascinato per un bel pezzo di strada

Sam: Padron Frodo! Aspettami!

Pipino nota la spia rossa accesa sul cruscotto che lampeggia; "CLANDESTINO A BORDO!"

Abbassa il finestrino e, senza rallentare, sporge una gamba e comincia a prendere a calci in faccia Frodo.

Frodo, messo alle strette, si arrampica sulla portiera lottando contro le pedate dell'amico, e si avvicina quel tanto che basta da sussurrargli all'orecchio la portata di un eventuale rimborso.

Pipino inchioda di colpo.

Frodo sente il piccolo *strap* della manica che si rompeva e viene catapultato in avanti a centotrenta all'ora (primo principio della dinamica; conservazione del moto rettilineo uniforme). Per duecento metri si scortica sull'asfalto riuscendo infine a fermarsi.

Pipino: ma perché non l'avete detto prima? Saltate su, amici!

Frodo si accinge a salire

Pipino: no, non davanti, non vedi che è occupato?

Dice indicando una consistente massa di cicciobello-portachiavi ammassati sul sedile accanto a lui

Pipino: siediti dietro. 

Frodo (prende posto): dobbiamo recuperare Sam!

Sam infatti era rimasto 2 Km indietro

Pipino fa marcia indietro un po' troppo velocemente e tira sotto di nuovo Sam

Sam: 'li mortacci…

Così ha inizio il viaggio dei tre amici che attraverseranno tutta la contea, tireranno su altri sei sfigati e arriveranno a Mordor in provincia di Mordor (prima o poi)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam, Frodo e Pipino viaggiano a centoquaranta all'ora sulla decappottabile sportiva di quest'ultimo, quando vedono sul ciglio della strada una cosa pelosa e pulciosa.

Frodo: hanno abbandonato un cane!

Sam: dai, fermiamoci, ho sempre desiderato una cavia per i miei esperimenti!

Pipino frena di colpo e si spiaccica sul parabrezza. La cosa pelosa informe e marroncina si avvicina alla macchina. E, fra lo stupore generale, si rivela essere non un cane, bensì un Hobbit.

Sam: parti Pipino! Parti!

Pipino mette in moto

Cosa-informe-e-pelosa: amici, sono Merry, non mi riconoscete?

Sam: cazzo, Pipino, parti!!

Ma alla fine si fanno vincere dalla pietà e lo tirano su.

Merry: ciao Pipino, ciao Frodo. Toh, c'è anche lo schiavo. Come ti butta, Sam?

Sam: ti butto io (giù dalla macchina in corsa) se mi chiami ancora 'schiavo'.

Frodo: Merry, cosa ci facevi sul bordo dell'autostrada?

Merry: avevo deciso di darmi all'autostop, ma nessuno mi tirava su. Anzi, facevano a gara a tirarmi sotto. E voi, dove siete diretti?

Frodo: boh, non mi ricordo

Sam: andimo a Mordor

Merry: a Mordor?? 

Chiede scandalizzato

Frodo e Sam: si!

Merry fa una faccia seria e preoccupata, poi, vinto dalla curiosità, rompe di nuovo 

[…le palle NdLoS]

No! Rompe di nuovo il silenzio.

Merry: e così, andate a Mordor… in provincia di?

Frodo: Lisbona

Sam: minchia, fra uno e l'altro, siamo messi bene…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	6. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

Frodo, il suo schiavo Sam, Merry lo sfigato e cicciobello-Pipino viaggiano a tutta birra (no, non 'si fa per dire') sull'autostrada. 

Merry: oooh amici *hic* siii vola!!

Farfuglia mentre l'auto divora la pianura a centocinquanta all'ora

Pipino: eee la va, la vaaa *hic*

Frodo: yeee dai, Pipino *hic* manda a tutto gas questa carretta!

Sam: ghghgblblblbl (Sam stava avendo una crisi epilettica in contemporanea all'ennesimo conato di vomito)

Pipino: noooo *hic* no Sam, che c'ho i tappetini nuovi *hic*

Finalmente arrivano in vista della Vecchia Foresta. Cioè, "in vista" se riuscissero a distinguere una qualche forma, brilli come sono.

Frodo: hey Sam!

Sam: ghghghgblllblblblghghgh

Frodo: Saam! *hic*

Merry (svegliandosi): cosa c'è *hic* mamma?

Frodo (guarda bene Merry): tuuu non scei mio figlio *hic*

Sam: ghghg-bllblblblblblbleeeah!!

Frodo: hey Sam! Laa vedi quella macchia scura *hic* laaaggiù? 

Pipino: ronf-zzzz (stava smaltendo la sbornia)

Frodo: hai visto che nebbia, Sam? *hic*

SBOOM! CRASH! PATATRAK! (alti contenuti, eh?)

La macchina si era schiantata contro il primo albero. L'air-beg esplode in faccia a Pipino che, tutto contento di aver trovato un cuscino, continua a dormire beatamente.

L'albero, incazzato nero per essere stato ammaccato, comincia a risucchiare la macchina.

Pipino (svegliato di soprassalto): hey, tu, spilungone *hic* lascia stare la mia macchina *hic* con quello che mi è costata!

Pipino tira un calcio al tronco e ricade all'indietro. La pianta se ne frega altamente e continua il suo bel lavoro. L'Hobbabbo si rialza a fatica.

Pipino (barcollando): baastardo! *hic* l'assicurazione m'è scaduta ieri (*hic*) guarda che ti mando il mio avvocato, sai?

[ubriacarsi al volante; davvero un bel modo per festeggiare il termine di una garanzia! NdLoS -_-']

[ehy, sono Hobbabbi, cosa pretendi? NdMovesconeciapota é_è]

L'albero, intuendo le minacce, comincia a inghiottirsi anche Pipino. Inutile dire che Frodo e gli altri sono ben contenti di lasciarlo fare.

Comunque, per somma fortuna del poveretto, in quella arriva un bislacco personaggio con un'accetta, che vede le gambe di Pipino sporgere dal tronco (il resto era già stato inglobato). 

Tom Bombadil: e che cazz'è 'sta roba?

Pipino: mmmgggg

E stava per troncare le gambe di Pipino con la lama quando un ometto basso in una lunga tunica nera glie la strappa di mano.

Bombadil: e tu chi sei?

Lo squadra bene

Bombadil: tu non sei umano, vero?

Ometto: Quasi. Sono un avvocato.

Bombadil (sbiancando): se è per la storia del Market…

Ometto: no, non so niente di nessun Market

Bombadil: e allora chi è che mi fa causa?

Ometto: nessuno, sono qui per difendere il mio cliente, il qui presente Peregrino Tuc

Bombadil: Qui presente dove?

Ometto: le gambe che sporgono sono sue

Bombadil: gambe? 

Inforca gli occhiali

Bombadil: ah, già, è vero! Pensavo che fosse una strana specie di zecca parassita…

Ometto (sottovoce a Bombadil): gli Hobbit _sono_ zecche parassite

Bombadil fa per scagliare l'accetta contro Pipino, ma l'avvocato lo ferma di nuovo

Ometto: con quello che mi paga! Ma che sei scemo?

Intanto Pipino continua ad agitarsi e scalciare inutilmente.

Merry: mentre voi vi cincischiate il nostro amico muore lentamente…

Ometto & Bombadil: chiediamo scusa

Bombadil stavolta mira il colpo alle radici dell'albero, ma troppo tardi, perché Pipino era ormai stato risucchiato del tutto. L'albero avvizzisce all'istante

Merry (lacrimuccia): sigh! Povero, povero amico 

Sam: già! Era un così bell'albero

Frodo: e ora non c'è più

Bombadil: ci credo, mangia schifezze

L'ometto se l'era filata. Ora che il suo cliente era da considerarsi morto, che ci stava a fare ancora li? In fondo era pur sempre un avvocato.

Bombadil libera Pipino, nonostante le proteste degli altri

Sam: nooo!

Frodo: che cazzo fai?

Merry: ma come, è ancora tra i coglioni quello la?

Bombadil: zitti! È inutile che rognate, mi avete rovinato l'albero e ora pagate!

Frodo: _L'_albero? Ma questa non è una foresta?

Bombadil: no, figurati, si chiama Vecchia Foresta nel senso che una volta era una foresta. Adesso, a causa del disboscamento, ne sono rimasti solo 2 metri quadrati (che costituiscono il giardino di casa mia) e voi siete andati a sbattere contro _l'unico _albero che c'era. 

Sam: orpo, che mira!

Frodo: bene, ehm, buon uomo… in che senso paghiamo?

Bombadil: fanno cinque milioni di euro. Pagate con Visa, Bancomat, contanti o assegno?

Frodo: ehm… non abbiamo soldi con noi

Bombadil: allora vi fermerete a lavorare come schiavi a casa mia

Frodo: tanto Sam ci è abituato

Bombadil: _tutti_, non solo la palla di lardo

Frodo: adesso spiegatemi perché IO, protagonista indiscusso, dovrei abbassarmi a quello che dice costui, che neanche l'hanno fatto comparire nel film!

Bombadil: perché se no ti accompagno a Mordor a calci nel culo

Frodo: come sai che stiamo andando a Mordor?

Bombadil: me l'ha detto l'autore

Frodo: quel bastardo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback 

Dodicimila anni prima, una stella distante milioni di km dalla Terra esplodeva in miliardi di frammenti, di cui il più grande aveva le dimensioni di un _menir_ di Obelix.

Fine flashback 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nel preciso istante in cui l'incauto Hobbabbo insulta l'autore, un meteorite infuocato dalle dimensioni di un _menir_ di Obelix precipita a 300 km/h esattamente sulla sua testa ricciuta (e unta).

[Buhahahahahahahahaghghghghghgh! NdMovesconeciapota-risata-sadica-dal-ghigno-beffardo]

Sam: pardon Frodo? Dove sei?

Pipino: prova a guardare sotto il sasso, idiota

Sam solleva con una mano un sasso dalle dimensioni di una palla da tennis

Sam: non è qui, mi hai mentito, infame!

Sam si getta addosso a Pipino cercando di strangolarlo, mentre i mini-cicciobello incitano al sangue e raccogono scommesse clandestine.

Merry e Tom Bombadil sollevano a fatica il gigantesco masso scoprendo un Frodo che più che un Hobbabbo ricordava una Torta Margherita della Cameo (cioè schiacciato come una sottiletta).

Merry: oh, bene, è morto!

Bombadil (grattandosi la testa): cosa non ne inventano per non lavorare

A quel punto, l'autore si impietosisce e fa risorgere Fordo.

Frodo: ma nooo! Avevo trovato la pace eterna!

Movesconeciapota: si ma il tuo contratto non è ancora scaduto! Non mi puoi morire all'inizio della storia, che senza di te non si va avanti.

Merry: oh porco mignolo, è di nuovo tra le palle!

Bombadil: "porco mignolo?"

Merry: ehm…

Bombadil: tu non metti piede in casa mia!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**VFC: **così Frodo, Sam e Pipino vanno a lavorare a casa di Tom Bombadil (Merry no, si occupa del giardino, e ha già familiarizzato con i nanetti di gesso)

Merry: …e questa è la storia della mia vita

Gongolo continua a guardarlo con i suoi occhietti inespressivi di gesso

Merry: non hai capito? Vuoi che te la ripeta?

Una crepa appare sulla testa del nanetto. Scricchiolando, si allarga sempre di più fino ad espandersi a tutto il corpo e due secondi dopo del povero Gongolo restava solo un mucchio di pezzetti sul terreno.

Merry: …siiighhh…


	7. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

Tom Bombadil: Questa è Baccador

Frodo, Sam e Pipino guardano ammirati la bellissima ragazza

Baccador: cazzo guardi?

Frodo: gentile dama, è un immenso onore fare la Vostra conoscenza

Baccador lo guardò con aria di sufficienza

Frodo: siete la più splendida creatura che abbia mai camminato su questa terra

Baccador inarcò un sopracciglio

Frodo (un attimino in difficoltà): Voi siete… ehm… più sublime della luna e più splendida del sole… uhm… Baccaror, che, me la dai?

Baccador lo schiaffeggiò con una smorfia di disgusto. Gli voltò le spalle e tornò a giocare ala Playstation

Sam: Fordo, lascia perdere, tanto questa non te la dà. 

Frodo, tirando un coppino a Sam: 'padron' Frodo, per te!

Coro di sottofondo:

Merry & Pipino: 

_eeee… Frodo lo sfigato_

_ci prova con la bella_

_ma viene rifiutato_

_si prende anche la sberla, _

_e Frodo lo sfigato_

_che ancora in bianco và_

_si perché la bella Baccador_

_col cazzo che ci stà!_

[al ritmo di "Quel mazzolin di fiori" NdA]

Frodo, al grido di "Suzuki" o qualcosa del genere, si getta addosso a Merry e Pipino. 

[frustrazione sessuale NdA] 

Baccador schioccò le dita e Tom Bombadil le portò un vassoio di pasticcini. Le schioccò di nuovo e lui le diede un pc portatile e il numero della sua carta di credito. Nel giro di venti minuti la dolce ragazza aveva già fatto acquisti su e-buy per un valore di 15.000 euro, sbriciolando sulla tastiera.

Sam fischia: però…

Bombadil (con aria sognante): si, stronza è stronza, e costa pure cara, ma a letto…

Frodo intanto si rodeva dall'invidia, dopo aver rotto tutti i nanetti di gesso superstiti in testa ai due coristi.

Bombadil: ma adesso basta cazzeggiare! Al lavoro, subito!

Per giorni e giorni i poveri Hobbabbi dovettero sottostare al volere del crudele Bombadil e della ancora peggiore Baccador, che li ricattavano ad ogni occasione disponibile.

Una notte, i quattro Hobbit si ritrovano in giardino (nella tenda di Merry) a discutere un piano di fuga.

Frodo: non riusciremo a scappare, finché abbiamo questi

Indica i collarini trova-schiavo Beghelli, simili a quelli che le mamme mettono ai bambini piccoli in spiaggia, che si mettono a bippare appena il bimbo si allontana. Questi invece emettono un ultrasuono che richiama i pitbull pronti a far polpette dei nostri – ehm – eroi (siamo messi davvero male)

[Perché diavolo non hai scritturato Richard Gere invece di Frodo? NdLoS è_é]

[mancanza di fondi NdA -_-']

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Intanto, i Nazgul erano stati incaricati di cercare Frodo e ottenere l'anello a tutti i costi, (disponevano di un budget illimitato) prima che scoprisse la vera natura dell'oggetto. L'anello era finito nelle patatine per errore, un puro scherzo del fato, e ora Sauron cercava a tutti i costi di recuperarlo, per servirsi dei suoi grandi poteri per conquistare il mondo prima degli alieni verdi dei Simpson.

Insomma, i Nazgul sono sulle tracce dei quattro Hobbit e al momento si trovano a qualche miglio di distanza dalla casa di Bombadil, stanno seguendo delle strane tracce di pneumatici sull'autostrada.

Nazgul 4 (uno dei pochi che si capisce quando parlano): guardate questi evidenti segni di gomma bruciata

Nazgul 7 (vedi sopra): hai ragione stimato collega, sono chiare indicazioni che qualcuno con una guida pericolosa è passato di qui

Nazgul 4: senz'altro un Hobbit ubriaco, nessun altro guida così male!

Nazgul 7: già, guarda un po' questa sgommata! 

Nazgul 4: già e qui hanno frenato inchiodando!

Mentre i Nazgul 7 e 4 parlavano con l'autorità di quelli di CSI gli altri 7…

Nazgul 6: moves, Nazgul, pota!

Nazgul 5: se non vi muovete, ve squarto 'o culo, ve squarto!

Nazgul 1: ronf-zzz 

Nazgul 3 (al terzo fiasco di vino): o mia bella maduniiina!!!

Nazgul 2: ma porca troia muovetevi, ci stiamo scartavetrando i coglioni!

Nazgul 4 alza gli occhi dalle "prove del delitto" e si rivolge a Nazgul 2: se hai perversioni sessuali non dare la colpa a noi!

Nazgul 8 & 9: eheheheh (ridono come idioti. Questi due parlano sempre in contemporanea)

Nazgul 1: ronf-zzz

Nazgul 3: …che te brillet de luntaaaan! *hic*

VFC: vabbè, lasciamo i Nazgul al loro compito e vediamo come se la cavano Frodo e gli amici

Nel giardino di Bombadil…

Pipino: oh raga ho un colpo di genio: 

[finalmente si levano i collarini e scappano? NdLoS]

[non suggerire, e stai a vedere! NdA]

Pipino: prima ci intrufoliamo di nascosto in casa, cospargiamo Bombadil di salsa dell'arrosto e manomettiamo i collari per far accorrere i cani. Mentre quelli sbranano Bombadil, noi violentiamo Baccador e poi scappiamo!

Frodo, Sam e Merry: -_-' (perplessi)

Merry: senti… Pipino…

Pipino: … e poi diamo fuoco alla casa! 

Merry: Pipino! Mi ascolti? Non sarebbe molto più semplice levarci i collarini a scappare?

Pipino: e rinunciare a Baccador?

Frodo, Sam e Merry: SI!

Pipino (sconsolato): ok…

Frodo, Pipino, Merry e Sam si slacciano i collarini (con qualche difficoltà per Frodo: ha una sola mano, ricordate?), li legano insieme e li usano per decorare l'abete di natale sintetico che Tom ha comprato dopo che loro gli avevano tirato giù quello vero. 

Sam: carino, vero?

Frodo: si, proprio carino. Ora scappiamo!

Gli Hobbit scappano verso i Tumulilande

Frodo: che nebbia eh?

Sam: già già… spettrale

Merry: non dirlo! Ricordate le leggende sui Tumulilande?

Pipino: ci sono i fantasmi qui!

Tutti e quattro rabbrividiscono

Frodo: tutte cazzate, non crederete ancora a queste cose alla vostra età? Andiamo, su!

Si rimettono in cammino velocizzando il passo sempre di più, finché la loro marcia si trasforma in una fuga disordinata. 

Sam: padron Frodo? Dove siete?

Merry: Pipino? Dove sei?

Pipino zitto zitto stava tagliando la corda

Cicciobello-che-piange: uhaaaa!! Voio mamma! – urlò con vocetta acuta

Merry seguendo il suono riuscì a trovare Pipino

Merry: oh, sei qui! – abbrancò l'amico per un braccio – mi ero spaventato

Pipino (pensando): cazzo, non riuscirò mai a liberarmi di questo qui

I cicciobello-portachiavi, sempre attaccati allo zaino di Pipino, risero di scherno

Sam: padron Frodo! Dove siete?

Frodo si era perso nei meandri dei Tumulilande

Sam, Merry e Pipino si sentono d'un tratto risucchiati da qualcosa, e si ritrovano in una stanza insieme a Frodo che stava giocando a Poker a soldi insieme a un fantasma.

Frodo: ah eccovi, finalmente

Sam: Frodo! Che cazzo ci fai qui?

Frodo prende una cerbottana e spara una freccetta di narcotico a Sam

Frodo: 'padron' Frodo, per te!!!

Sam: zzzzz 

Merry & Pipino (urlando in preda al panico): oddio un fantasma!

Cicciobello-che-piange: uhaaaa!! Voio mamma!

Frodo: è tutto ok, è un mio amico, non è pericoloso tranne quando vince a Poker che allora chiede in premio un'anima… ma non è niente di chè.

Fantasma: ho vinto! 

Frodo: oh cazzo!

Una voce giunge da lontano: piccoli bastardiiiii!!

Pipino: è Bombadil! Ci ha trovati! Ve l'avevo detto di darlo in pasto ai cani, ma voi no, non avete voluto ascoltarmi!

Merry & Sam: e piantala!

Pipino: e ora che facciamo?

In quel momenti Bombadil entra sfondando la porta con l'ascia in mano e gli occhi iniettati di sangue. 

Bombadil: maledetti piccoli topi! Come vi siete permessi di scappare?!

D'un tratto i quattro Hobbabbi vengono colti dalla stessa geniale idea. Cominciano a guardare Bombadil peggio di come lui guarda loro, cioè con un brillio omicida nello sguardo.

Frodo e Tom si fronteggiano in silenzio per qualche istante, con un'atmosfera da film western di serie B. Poi si muovono così velocemente che dovrò descrivervi la scena al rallentatore: 

Bombadil alza l'ascia e si scaglia con tutto il peso contro il povero Hobbit. Frodo agguanta al volo il mucchio di Cicciobello-portachiavi di Pipino (tutti collegati a grappolo alla stessa cinghia), prende a farli roteare sopra la testa come una mazza ferrata.

Cicciobelli (sgranando gli occhi): Aaaah!

Pipino: nnnoooo!

Pipino si getta fra Frodo e Bombadil intercettando i suoi preziosi pupazzetti che erano appena stati lanciati contro il nemico. Con una presa alla Holly e Benji li recupera prima che colpiscano in faccia Bombadil, ma nella foga tira una pedata nello stomaco a quest'ultimo. Pipino finalmente tocca terra. Tom, con lo slancio di poco prima inciampa in Pipino e cade in avanti. L'ascia rotola via.

Merry, Frodo e Sam si gettano sullo schiavista e lo legano come un salame. Pipino è ancora vivo e felice di aver protetto i "suoi piccoli ciccini", come li chiama lui. Gli Hobbit esultano strappandosi le camice e dandosi pacche nel sedere l'un l'altro.

Venti minuti dopo, Frodo e compagnia bella escono ridacchiando e scherzando dai Tumulilande, dopo aver sacrificato Bombadil al fantasma con un rito Wudoo. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

VFC: Nel frattempo, i Nazgul…

Nazgul 7: Guarda, esimo collega! Siamo in vista di una casetta!

Poco lontano da loro c'è infatti la casa di Tom Bombadil, con il caminetto fumante e il tetto di paglia

Nazgul 4: è la casa dei sette nani?

Si avvicinano, e vedono i resti dei nanetti di gesso polverizzati dall'ira di Frodo e dai racconti di Merry.

I Nazgul si tolgono il cappello con aria solenne e dicono una breve preghiera (ognuno nella sua lingua) per i poveri defunti.

D'un tratto una voce da dentro la casa interrompe i loro pensieri

Baccador: che cazzo ci fate lì? non calpestate le aiuole!

Baccador esce in giardino in vestaglia e ciabatte con i bigodini e un battipanni in mano.

Nazgul 8 & 9: Biancaneve! (Nazgul 8 & 9 non fanno un cervello in due)

Nazgul 2, alla vista di Baccador: *sbav sbav*

Baccador: chi siete?

Nazgul 4: siamo i Nazgul, i terribili cavalieri neri di Mordor

Baccador: see, see, fuori dalle palle che sta per cominciare "Dharma e Greg".

Nazgul 2: guardi "Dharma e Greg"?

Baccador, masticando una cicca con fare da dura: secondo te?

Nazgul 2: anch'io!

Baccador cambiò d'un tratto espressione, e cominciò un'interessata discussione col mostro sulla sua serie tv preferita.

Nazgul 7: spiacente di interrompervi – ehm – mia gentile dama, ma non è che avete visto passare quattro Hobbit?

Baccador: vai a farti un giro, bello, non lo vedi che ho da fare?

Nazgul 2 (a Nazgul 7): già, non ci rompere il cazzo!

I Nazgul decidono di andarsene visto che li non avevano più niente da fare

Nazgul 4: vieni, Nazgul 2?

Nazgul 2 fa cenno di andare avanti che li avrebbe raggiunti dopo. I Nazgul scrollano le spalle e partono senza di lui.

In realtà Nazgul 2 non si sarebbe più unito al gruppo, ma avrebbe passato il resto della vita passando piacevoli _giornate_ con Baccador a pulire la casa sotto le amorevoli frustate di lei, a giocare alla Playstation, a guardare sit-com e a spendere fino all'ultimo risparmio, e ancor più piacevoli _nottate_ a fare… beh, uhm,… avete capito cosa. 

La potente voce dell'autore risuona per tutta la terra di mezzo:

Nove poveri Nazgul 

_Se ne vanno a passeggiar:_

_uno, ahimè, è rimasto indietro,_

_solo otto ne restar._

[sono stato fin troppo buono NdA]

[già, gli altri otto non saranno così fortunati, eh? NdLoS]

[no, per niente NdA]

[noo lo sai che non sopporto la vista del sangue! NdVoceFuoriCampo]

Al prossimo capitolo ^_^ grazie per la cortese attenzione, le uscite di sicurezza sono segnalate in verde. Ricordiamo ai gentili lettori di non lasciare pop-corn e lattine vuote in sala proiezione. All'uscita roverete il modulo per commentare la fict, se lo compilerete avrete uno sconto sul biglietto per il prossimo capitolo. 

Vs. affezionatissimo Movesconeciapota


	8. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7**

**NdA:** Facciamo il punto della situazione:.

1 – mano che è rimasta a Frodo

2 – i lettori che mi recensiscono

3 – la mia media in geografia

4 – stati in cui a Gandalf sparerebbero a vista

5 – mila euro che mi deve Frodo (per questo posso usufruire di lui nella mia fic come voglio – uhm – non pensate male! O_o)

6 – scemo tu che leggi

7 – capitoli che ho già scritto

8 – Nazgul superstiti

9 – membri della compagnia quando sarà ultimata (Anzi, otto e mezzo. Insomma, Frodo… beh -_-' … se capite il significato connotativo del termine "membri") 

Ok ho finito di dare i numeri, me li giocherò al lotto e se vinco qualcosa non vi do un cazzo. Così imparate! è_é 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**VFC: **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!!

Frodo: e tu che cazzo hai da ridere?

**VFC: **mmmmpf… vi siete persi… ah ah ah ah ah ah! SFIGATI!!!

Frodo (scacciando un nugolo di zanzare giganti): oh oh mooolto divertente. Perché invece di sfottere non fai qualcosa di utile… per esempio, dire cosa facciamo adesso?!

**VFC:** perché dovrei? È così divertente vedervi impazzire. E mi state pure antipatici.

Frodo (sottovoce): bastardo…

D'un tratto un grido disperato fende l'aria cocente della foresta pluviale:

Merry: Frodo! Aiuto!!

Frodo: ma cosa…? Opporc…

Una liana aveva afferrato Merry per una caviglia e lo stava trascinando velocemente verso una pianta carnivora.

Frodo: Schiavo! Passami il machete!

Sam prende il machete e lo tira senza troppi scrupoli contro Frodo, che lo afferra con la mano destra (per la lama) e si amputa un dito

Frodo: AAAAAAAAH!

Merry: AAAAAAAAH!

Sam: ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!!!

Pipino: ronf-zzz

Cicciobello-risata-sadica: bhuhahahahahahahahah!!!!

**VFC: **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!!

Frodo si riprende, afferra il machete e si getta addosso alla VoceFuoriCampo. Merry viene inghiottito dalla pianta carnivora.

Pianta: BBUUHRP!

Cicciobello-risata-sadica: bhuhahahahahahahahah!!!!

Pipino: ronf ronf-zzzzzz

D'un tratto compare dal nulla la figura maestosa di un tipo fighissimo: io.

**Autore:** ADESSO BASTA!!! Tu! [punta un dito accusatore contro il Cicciobello] Con 'sta risata mi hai proprio rotto i coglioni!!!

**VFC: **capooo…

**Autore: **A cuccia tu!

**VFC:** capooo… ghghghghgh soffoco…

Frodo stringe ancora di più le sue quattro dita intorno alla gola del commentatore.

L'autore da un calcio a Frodo liberando l'amico dalla terribile "presa del koala" dell'Hobbit.

**Autore: **andiamo, fate i seri, non posso mica intervenire ad ogni scaramuccia! 

Frodo: ma vaffa…

Sam gli tappa la bocca in tempo: no, stai zitto Frodo, non ricordi cos'è successo l'ultima volta che hai insultato l'autore?

Frodo tira uno scappellotto a Sam

Frodo: 'padron' frodo, per te

**Autore:** 'sua altezza' l'Autore, per voi

Un altro meteorite gigante si schianta sulle teste di cazzo dei due mezz'uomini (ma mezz'uomo vorrà dire mezza checca?) spiaccicandoli come mosconi schifosi sul parabrezza.

Cicciobello-risata-sadica: bhuhahahahahahahahah!!!!

**Autore: **ti avevo avvertito!

Punta un dito contro il pupazzetto che prende fuoco.

Pipino (improvvisamente sveglio): NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

L'autore guarda penosamente la pagina appena scritta. Scuote la testa, accartoccia il foglio e lo getta nel cestino.

[ma come fai, se scrivi su PC? NdLoS]

[giusta osservazione NdA]

Rettifico: L'autore guarda penosamente la pagina appena scritta. Scuote la testa, accartoccia il computer e lo getta nel cestino.

[va bene adesso, miss perfettina? NdA]

[perfetto! NdLoS]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

L'autore ricomincia a scrivere:

**VFC:** Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pipino e i suoi Cicciobello-portachiavi sono di nuovo tutti vivi (anche se a Frodo continua a mancare un dito) e sono dispersi nella foresta pluviale, chissà come, si vede che all'autore oggi gli girano…

Frodo: anf anf

Sam: anf anf

Pipino: anf anf

Merry (in preda allo sconforto): noooo! Ci siamo persi! Moriremo! Moriremo tutti! Buuuhh ç_ç non usciremo mai di qui!

Pipino: non ha tutti i torti, Frodo, mi sa che stiamo girando in tondo.

Frodo: è vero, ma che posso farci? Questa foresta è come un grande intestino che ti gira e ti rigira ma non ti caga mai!

L'autore si impietosisce e manda un sms a Frodo con l'indicazione per uscire dalla foresta: "Dovete fare esattamente come c'è scritto, non fermatevi mai, e cantate FORTE!" seguiva un altro sms con le istruzioni. Leggendolo, Frodo strabuzza gli occhi

Frodo (debolmente, con tono di supplica): no… non può davvero chiederci questo

Altro sms dell'autore: "invece si"

Non avendo altra possibilità, i quattro Hobbabbi si dispongono uno dietro l'altro, a trenino, e cominciano a cantare:

DESTRA – DESTRA; SINISTRA – SINISTRA; AVANTI; INDIETRO; AVANTI – AVANTI – AVANTI!

Marciando ad alta voce al ritmo del Ballo del Pinguino, riescono, dopo giorni e giorni, a ritrovare la strada maestra.

Frodo: ehi, aspettate un attimo! Gandalf aveva detto di non restare sulla strada!

Pipino: tu fai quello che vuoi, ma io nella foresta non ci torno! I miei piccoli sono tutti spaventati!

Pipino accarezza amorevolmente i Cicciobello-portachiavi. Merry, Sam e Frodo sono presi da improvvisi attacchi di vomito.

Sam: hei, guarda Frodo! Una taverna!

Frodo: 'padron' Fro… una taverna??? *sbav* *sbav*

Sam: no, scherzo

Frodo recupera il machete e si lancia all'inseguimento di Sam

Frodo: ti insegno io…! Bastardo!!!

Merry & Pipino: ehi, aspettateci!

Sam: aaaaaahh! Padron Frodo! Fermati!

Frodo: mi placherò bevendo il tuo sangue!

Corsero a rotta di collo per tutto il pomeriggio, quando al tramonto giunsero in vista di una costruzione che costeggiava la strada.

Frodo (consultando il libro de "Il Signore degli Anelli"): uhm… dovremmo essere al 'Puledro impennato'

Sam: avremo sbagliato strada. Quello è un autogrill (indicando l'edificio)

Pipino: Frodo, dove hai preso quel libro?

Merry: Frodo, sai leggere?!

Sam: anzi, mi sono sbagliato; è un McDonald's

Frodo, Merry & Pipino: scherzi??

**VFC:** No, affatto, Sam ha ragione. Purtroppo il 'Puledro impennato' risale ai bei tempi di Tolkien, adesso la multinazionale l'ha acquisito e trasformato in un fast-food

Tutti: che tristezza!

**Autore:** e che cazzo, mica potete sempre ridere!

Comunque, vinti dalla fame e dallo sfinimento, i quattro Hobbabbi si decidono ad entrare nel McDonald's. Cioè, ci provano:

Frodo bussa.

Un commesso brufoloso viene ad aprire, si guarda in giro, ma non li vede (sono troppo bassi). 

Il commesso richiude la porta.

Frodo bussa di nuovo.

Il commesso di prima torna ad aprire

Commesso (lievemente alterato): se è un altro cazzo di scherzo di quel tappo di Nob…

Frodo: ehm ehm

Il commesso abbassa gli occhi e lo vede

Commesso: oh, che carino! Dev'essere uno di quei nuovi zerbini interattivi!

Così pensando prova a pulirsi i piedi su Frodo, che si prende una pedata sul naso

Frodo: che minchia fai??

Commesso: dovrebbero programmarlo meglio, però…

Frodo: non sono uno zerbino, sono un Hobbit

Commesso: un Hobbit? Ah, si, ho visto un documentario con Piero Angela, l'altro giorno; sei una specie di procione parlante, vero? Chissà quanto pagherebbero ad un circo…

Il ragazzo comincia a guardare Frodo con sguardo da fubbaccone.

Frodo: non ci pensare nemmeno, che se no arriva il mio amico Gandalf e ti fa un culo così!

Commesso: se, se, è quello che dicono tutti.

Frodo, messo alle strette, stende il commesso con un colpo di kung-fu, lo lega e lo chiude in un bidone dell'immondizia. I quattro entrano nel McDonald's, dove li accoglie una calda atmosfera (tutto merito delle luci al neon e del condizionatore), e si mettono in coda alla cassa dietro a una bambina carinissima che sta discutendo con un commesso:

Bambina (con vocetta dolce): un Happy Meal

Commesso (sorridendo): sicuro! Hamburger, Cheesburger, Chicken McNuggets o McToast?

Bambina (timorosa): un Happy Meal

Commesso (esibendo una pazienza non indifferente): Hamburger, Cheesburger, Chicken McNuggets, o McToast?

Bambina: un Happy Meal… peppiacere!

Commesso (digrignando i denti): senti bambina, mi sto un po' rompendo i coglioni… Hamburger, Cheesburger, Chicken McNuggets o McToast? Pensaci, non-è-difficile!

Bambina: voio un Happy Meal, con la Barbie… peppiacere!

Al commesso viene un esaurimento nervoso, comincia a muoversi convulsamente, balbettando frasi inarticolate in cui si riconoscono le parole "squartare" "Happy Meal" "Barbie" "lavoro di merda" e "bambini del cazzo".

Poi cade a terra in preda agli spasmi, mentre un filo di bava gli esce dalla bocca.

Una altro commesso prende il suo posto, e porge alla bambina un Happy Meal a caso (con dentro la Barbie)

Commesso (scuotendo la testa): i suoi genitori l'hanno dimenticata qui… è il terzo commesso che ci fa fuori in tre giorni. Volete ordinare?

Frodo: quattro Happy Meal

Sulla tempia del commesso comincia a pulsare una vena. Con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, scandisce:

Hamburger, Cheesburger, Chicken McNuggets o McToast?

Frodo si affretta a rispondere: Hamburger! Quattro Happy Meal con l'Hamburger! (mostrando le quattro dita)

Commesso (subito calmo): oh, ok. Grazie per ave scelto McDonald's, e tornate presto.

I quattro cominciano ad abboffarsi in modo rivoltante.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**FINE PRIMO TEMPO**

**LoS:** Ma come fine primo tempo??? La storia non era divisa in capitoli?

**VFC:** pignola, pignola, pignola!

Intanto Frodo va in bagno

Sam schiaccia un pisolino 

[ahio! NdPisolino]

Merry gioca con la sorpresina dell'Happy Meal (una macchinina rossa) e Pipino da la pappa ai suoi Cicciobello

Cicciobello-che-fa-il-ruttino: BBUUHRP!

Cicciobello-maniaco-sessuale salta addosso alla Barbie che c'era nell'Happy Meal di Pipino

Nel frattempo, due tavoli più in la…

Un uomo dal volto tumefatto sorseggia un the, mentre una giovane donna e un tappetto con i capelli sparati in aria giocano a Risiko.

**LoS:** attacco la terra di Buck!

Tira un dado e fa 6

**LoS:** siii! Sto vincendo di brutto!!

Frodo ritorna dal bagno con in mano un diario della Comix

Merry: e quello dove l'hai trovato?

Frodo: era nel cesso e l'ho ripescato

Merry: nel cesso? L'hai preso prima o dopo che avevi…

Frodo: prima

Merry: ah, ok. Fammi un po' leggere!

Frodo e Merry si mettono a leggere le barzellette

D'un tratto su una pagina vuota si materializza una scritta:

"Cazzo guardi?"

Frodo prende una penna e risponde

"E tu chi sei?"

"Gli amici mi chiamano… ma non importa; tu devi chiamarmi 'signore'"

Merry strappa la penna di mano a Frodo e scrive:

"Io lo so chi sei! Tu sei quello che viveva nel diario; in quel libro che non mi ricordo il titolo…"

"Esatto! Hai vinto un Cicciobello"

Merry vomita il pranzo sul diario. Compare la scritta

"Non ci riprovare"

"Ma cosa ci fai in un diario della Comix?" scrive Frodo

"Sono in vacanza;" risponde Tom " ma mi trovo bene qui: ci sono un sacco di gonzi che prendono il diario per leggere le barzellette. E io mi prendo le loro anime ghghghghgh"

"Vuoi la mia anima? Scommetto che non hai resistito al mio fascino, eh?" Si pavoneggia Frodo

Appare la risposta:

"Non guardare me! Io sono solo di Mariacarla!"

[ok, l'ho scritta, ma adesso me lo spieghi chi è 'sta Mariacarla? NdA]

[zitto e scrivi NdLoS]

"Comunque, non prendere la mia anima, per favore. E' quasi nuova e ci tengo. Prendi Merry" 

…

"Ributtami nel cesso!" NdTom

Intanto, due tavoli più in la…

**LoS:** ma quando arriva Movesconeciapota? Aspettiamo solo lui!

La porta si spalanca ed entra uno strafigo che poi sarei io cioè l'autore cioè Movesconaciapota.

**Moves:** ciao raga tutto rego?

L'uomo dal volto tumefatto poggia il the, estrae la fionda e lancia un sasso in faccia all'autore

**Moves:** Bastardo…

**Dylan** alias **VFC** (senza voce): impari ad aizzarmi contro gli Hobbit… e parla pettinato!

Groucho prende posto al tavolo e guarda il tabellone di Risiko, che poi era una mappa della Terra di Mezzo.

**Moves**: chi sta vincendo? 

**LoS:** lui, ma con l'inganno! L'avevo quasi sconfitto, così si è mangiato tutti i miei carrarmatini!

**Moves: **amico tuo, eh?…e poi,i carrarmati non esistono nel Signore degli Anelli

**LoS:** neanche i McDonald's, le foreste pluviali e i diari della Comix, se è per questo

**Yugi** alis **comparsa** (inghiottendo un carrarmato): se questo è il signore degli Anelli io sono la regina Elisabetta…

**Moves:** non hai tutti i torti. E' un'isola questa? (indicando un punto sulla mappa)

**LoS:** no, credo che sia una macchia di Ketchup… 

Intanto, Frodo & co… 

Si stavano ubriacando con la coca-cola. Una bambina si avvicina al loro tavolo.

Bambina: ciao 

Frodo: ciao piccola

Bambina: un Happy Meal

Frodo: oh cazzo no…

Bambina: peppiaceeeere!

Frodo: aria, piccola, pussa via

Bambina (cambiando espressione e voce): tu sei frodo Baggins?

Frodo (colpito dalla voce virile della bambina): si. E tu come ti chiami, bella bimba?

Bambina: UGO!

[questa è vecchia NdLoS]

[ehi! Sono in pausa, no? NdA]

La bambina si avvicina a Frodo e gli sussurra in un orecchio, con fare da agente segreto:

Bambina: sono il vostro contatto

Frodo: eh? Quale contatto?

Bambina: visto che siete delle frane totali, sono qui per aiutarvi ad orientarvi nel crudele mondo la fuori

Frodo. Perché, qui dentro è meglio?

Bambina (con tono grave): questa è un'informazione riservata. Ti basti ricordare che siamo in un McDonald's…

Frodo (cambiando argomento): e così tu sai tutto?

Bambina: è l'autore che mi scrive le battute, quindi si può dire che so tutto

Frodo: chi sono i quattro tipi al tavolo laggiù? Uno è l'autore, ok, e quello che beve il the l'ho già visto da qualche parte…

Bambina (sospiro): non è the; è tantum verde. Il tipo è la voce fuori campo

Frodo (digrignando i denti): quel dannato… 

Pipino: ehi! Quello è il mio avvocato! (indicando il bassetto che ancora ingurgitava carrarmati)

Bambina: già, è lui… cioè, è una comparsa. È un amico di LoS che vuole diventare famoso e fare soldi

Pipino: come avvocato?

Bambina: come attore

Pipino: come attore fa cagare…

Bambina: si ma tu non dirglielo che poi si offende

Frodo: e il tipo addormentato al tavolo in fondo? Chi è?

Bambina: quello è Ara…ooops! non posso dirtelo! È una sorpresa!

Frodo: è una sorpresa? era anche lui nell'Happy Meal?

Bambina: hai fumato strano?

Frodo: no, il solito

Merry: ciao bambina! Lo vuoi un diario della comix? Te lo vendo per 100 euro

Bambina: fottiti

Merry: facciamo 80 euro

Bambina: non lo voglio, è vecchio di 50 anni, tutte le barzellette sono obsolete!

Merry giù di morale strappa una pagina di diario e la usa per farsi una canna [in mancanza di meglio… NdMerry-_-']

Ma ora basta cazzeggiare!!!

**SECONDO TEMPO**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Il direttore del McDonald's si avvicina a Frodo

Direttore: è vero che tu sei un Hobbit?

Frodo: si

Direttore: ottimo! Venite, gente!

Un gruppo di giapponesi armati di macchine fotografiche si gettano a campana su Frodo e cominciano a scattare foto e fare domande incomprensibili. Il direttore stava spiegando che gli Hobbit sono una specie in via di estinzione ecc. ecc.

Frodo: se volete vi canto una canzone folkloristica degli Hobbit

Tutti: siiiii!

Frodo (pensando): è il mio momento! Soldi e fama, arrivo!

Frodo sale sul tavolo e comincia a cantare e ballare come un pirla

Intanto, due tavoli più in là…

**LoS:** ma che sta a fa' quel cretino?

**Dylan** alias **VFC:** forse dovremmo svegliare Aragorn, lui lo fermerà

Dylan estrae di nuovo la sua fionda e lancia un sasso in testa all'uomo addormentato in un angolo, che si sveglia di soprassalto

**Yugi **alias **comparsa:** prestami la fionda

Yugi prende un sasso particolarmente duro, e lo fionda con maestria in faccia a Frodo, che stava facendo lo strip-tease su un tavolo 

**LoS:** ben fatto. Proprio ben fatto.

Frodo rovina al suolo, e si infila per sbaglio l'anello

Sam: Frodo! Torna qui, è inutile nascondersi, tanto abbiamo già pagato il pranzo

Frodo: cazzo è vero… comunque, 'padron' Frodo, per te!

Tira un calcio sulla caviglia a Sam

Sam (zoppicando): dove sei? Fatti vedere!

Ben presto si scatena una zuffa senza precedenti, fra Hobbit, commessi e giapponesi che si pestavano alla grande.

L'autore & co. erano telati.

E i Nazgul stavano arrivando.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Disclaimer:

Tutti i personaggi appartengono a J.R.R. Tolkien, tranne la bambina che appartiene alla pubblicità del McDonald's, e Tom Riddle che appartiene a Mariacarla.


	9. Capitolo 8

**Capitolo 8**

**VFC:** [fa partire una voce meccanica pre-registrata] Ma i Nazgul che fine hanno fatto?

VFC solleva un cartello alla Ghenma Saotome versione panda: "non posso parlare", e ingurgita una bottiglietta intera di tantum verde

Nazgul 5: PPRRRRRR 

Nazgul 8 & 9: eheheheh (risata beota)

Nazgul 4: ma cazzo, controllati!

Nazgul 5: nun sogno stato io!

Nazgul 7: è vero, era il suo stomaco

Nazgul 5: sto mmorendo de fame

Nazgul 4: ok, ok, facciamo un break

Nazgul 8: Break? 

Nazgul 9: Rio Mare Snack!

Nazgul 8: Snack?

Nazgul 4: siiighh

Nazgul 7: c'è un McDonald's più avanti

La proposta viene approvata all'unanimità

**VFC:** [riparte la voce pre-registrata] Intanto al McDonald's…

I giapponesi stanno pestando Frodo dicendo cose che assomigliano vagamente a parolacce, ma che non vi tradurrò per rispetto alla decenza:

"Ku-l'ho"; "Dof-cien-Tè"; "Mor-todi-fam"; "Stro-n-zho" ; "Im-be-chille"

E tante altre cose ancora.

Frodo: uccidetemi con delicatezza, sapete com'è...è la prima volta che muoio

In quel momento i Nazgul fanno irruzione nel McDonald's, se ne sbattono altamente i coglioni di Frodo e si mettono in coda alla cassa. Purtroppo per loro, davanti c'è…

UGO: un Happy Meal

Commesso: eh no cazzo, ancora!

UGO: un Happy Meal

Commesso: ma non smetti mai di mangiare tu??

UGO: un Happy Meal… peppiaceeere!

Commesso: non la vuoi una merendina?

UGO: eh, no! Mi vuoi tutta ciccia e brufoli?

Nazgul 4: sssiiiiiiiggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UGO se ne va con il suo fottuto Happy Meal

Nazgul 4 (a Nazgul 3): vuoi ordinare tu?

Nazgul 3: ok

Commesso: cosa volete?

Nazgul 3: otto Happy Meal

Il commesso comincia a balbettare, le mani che si aprono e si chiudono con gesti nervosi, la bava alla bocca e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.

Commesso (prende un coltellaccio da cucina): hamburger?

Mena un fendente al Nazgul amputandogli una mano

Commesso: Cheesburger? 

Mena un altro fendente e gli stacca l'altra mano

Commesso: Chicken McNuggets?

Con un colpo secco gli fa partire un occhio

Commesso: o McToast?

Con un ultimo colpo gli strappa l'altro occhio

Nazgul 3 (agonizzante): su no mi [trad: 'non saprei']… un Happy Meal!

Il commesso non ci vede più, diventa verde pastello e gli si gonfiano i muscoli, strappando il camice. Prende di peso il Nazgul e lo infila nel tritacarne. Ne escono sette Hamburger tondi e perfetti. Con gesto meccanico li infila nel pane e li sbatte in faccia ai Nazgul

Commesso: ecco i vostri cazzo di Happy Meal!

Nazgul 8 & 9: e la sorpresa?

Commesso prende gli occhi di Nazgul 3 e li mette in mano a Nazgul 8 e 9. 

Commesso: ed ecco le vostre cazzo di sorpresine!! Contenti???

Nazgul 8 (guardando il commesso verde): è Hulk!

Nazgul 9: noo, è Dipsy dei Teletubbies!

[ho dovuto cercare il nome su internet, apprezzate lo sforzo! Bleeeha!! NdA]

La potente voce dell'autore risuona una seconda volta per tutta la terra di mezzo:

_Otto poveri Nazgul _

se ne andarono a mangiar: 

_uno fece indigestione,_

_solo sette ne restar._

[e me la chiami "indigestione"? NdLoS]

[l'ho sempre detto io che il McDonald's fa male… NdA]

**VFC:** Intanto, Aragorn…

Stava discorrendo amorevolmente con Sam, Merry e Pipino.

Aragorn: sono tempi infami. Pensate che proprio ieri la polizia ha arrestato un tizio per porto abusivo di armi: aveva un coltello piantato nella schiena.

Merry: Si, ma ho sentito che alla fine hanno trovato gli assassini; hanno dato l'ergastolo al capo della banda, cinque anni di meno ai complici

Sam: eh già. Vivere è sempre stato un rischio per tutti: conosco tanta gente che ci ha rimesso la pelle  

Aragorn butta giù un altro sorso di Coca-Cola

Aragorn: a proposito, volete sentire quella del cannibale che entra in un ristorante, chiama il cameriere e se lo mangia? 

Sam (in un momento di lucidità): che fine ha fatto Frodo?

Pipino: ma glie ne frega a qualcuno?

Frodo riemerge dalla calca, malconcio e pesto

Frodo (a Sam): 'padron' Frodo per te

Aragorn: fossi in te non attirerei troppo l'attenzione, signor Sottocolle

Frodo: Ma mi sta a piglià per il culo?

Sam, Merry e Pipino (sfottendolo): aaaah! Tappo! Tappo!

Frodo: E tu chi saresti?

Aragorn: da queste parti mi chiamano Granpasso, ma su yahoo-gruppi mi firmo Elessar, la gemma elfica, su freeforumzone sono Envinyatar il Rinnovatore, e su fanfiction.it il mio nick è Telcontar. Ma se vi va potete chiamarmi Aragorn, che è il mio vero nome

Frodo: Capisco… anch'io, se avessi un nome come 'Aragorn' mi troverei degli pseudonimi…

Aragorn da un calcio a Frodo

Aragorn: taci sottospecie di chihuahua

Sam: ma che cazzo vuoi da noi?

Aragorn: Gandalf mi ha chiesto di farvi da balia per un po'…

Frodo: così vuoi venire con noi?

Aragorn: "vuoi" è una parola grossa… diciamo che devo.

I Nazgul si avvicinano al tavolo dei nostri eroi […no comment NdLoS].

Nazgul 4: posso richiamare la vostra cortese attenzione? Signor Baggins, lei ha qualcosa che non gli appartiene

Frodo (sudando freddo): siete quelli della Narcotici?

Nazgul 4: no… siamo i Nazgul, i cavalieri neri di Mordor

Frodo: Mordor chi?

Sam: Mordor è uno Stato!

Aragors si fa piccolo piccolo e cerca di non farsi notare. Senza successo:

Nazgul 7: ma tu sei Aragorn!

Aragorn: … NO! Mi hai preso per un altro!

Nazgul 7: non mentire! Mi devi dieci euro, bastardo!

Aragorn messo alle strette deve improvvisare: afferra una bustina di kechup, la apre e la strizza in faccia al cavaliere. 

Aragorn: Ora! Scappiamo!

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Aragorn, Pipino e i Cicciobello si catapultano fuori. I Nazgul fanno per seguirli, ma si trovano la strada sbarrata da una bambina posseduta dallo spirito di Nazgul 3. 

UGO/Nazgul 3: vooogliooo… carneee…. sangueee… voooglioo… un Happy Meal!

UGO/Nazgul 3 si getta sugli ex-compagni che stavano ancora masticando panino di cavaliere nero. 

Frodo & co. approfittano della confusione per scappare a tutta velocità, scippando già che c'erano il motorino a quel fottuto spione di Billy Felci, che tra l'altro nella mia fict non ha fatto niente di male ma mi sta ugualmente sul cazzo. 

E più in fretta che possono, si incamminano verso Gran Burrone.


	10. Capitolo 9

**Capitolo 9**

Frodo: senti Aragost…

Sam: si chiama Aragorn

Frodo: quello che sia…

Aragorn: voi tappi siete una bella seccatura….

E ci credo, povero Aragost… ehm, Aragorn. Per tutto il tragitto fino a Colle Vento aveva dovuto sopportare Pipino e la sua guida nel mondo magico dei Cicciobello:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Flashback_

Pipino: guarda questo! Ti piace?

Aragorn (triple occhiaie): seee… molto carino!

Pipino: si chiama Cicciobello-che-sbava. Guarda:

Pipino schiaccia la pancia del Cicciobello e gli esce un fiotto di roba appiccicosa dalla bocca, che si spiaccica sul cappotto da 2000 euro stile Matrix nuovo di zecca di Aragorn

Aragorn: che schifo

Pipino: nooo! Hai offeso la sua sensibilità! Ora chiedigli scusa!

Aragorn: non parlerò con un pupazzetto!

Pipino: non è un semplice pupazzetto! Sotto gli strati di imbottitura di pelo di piedi di Hobbit morto ha un piccolo cuore meccanico e una  piccola vescica contieni-bava. Praticamente, è una persona!

Aragorn: dalla descrizione sembrerebbe di più un Hobbit

Pipino decide di prenderlo come un complimento, e riparte alla carica:

Pipino: e questo è Cicciobello-chiama-mamma; questo invece fa la pipì, questo rutta, questo scoreggia (loffie: silenziose ma letali), questo piange, poi c'è quello che dice oscenità, quello che si droga, quello che gli vengono gli attacchi epilettici, quello che si masturba (se gli schiacci la pancina esce anche uno strano fluido), quello alcolizzato, quello obeso col diabete…

Pipino continua ad esporre le qualità di ogni Cicciobello, passandoli in rassegna ad uno ad uno.

Nessuno si accorge dell'arrivo dei Nazgul alle loro spalle

Nazgul 7: bastardo! Ridammi i dieci euro!

Nazgul 4: hobbabbo, dacci l'anello!

Nazgul 6: Pota fermatevi! Siete cinque Bìgol! (bìgol = pirla e pota = figa in bergamasco)

I Nazgul tagliano la strada ai nostri eroi

Frodo: e questi chi sono?

Nazgul 4: come chi siamo??? Sono giorni che vi veniamo dietro!

Frodo: capisco che siamo irresistibili, ma non offendetevi, di solito non intraprendo relazioni amorose con la Gente Alta, anche se del mio stesso sesso…

Sam: quale sesso, scusa?

Frodo: boh?, non so, dalla regia mi suggeriscono 'maschile'

Sam: ah…

Merry: ma come, Frodo?! Mi hai distrutto un mito!

Frodo: -_-' ….

Pipino: … e poi c'è quello con la rabbia, e quello circonciso, e quello con la cispa e…

Aragorn: ma chi me l'ha fatto fare!

Pipino (vede i Nazgul): oooh, altri estimatori dei Cicciobello!

E si mette ad esporli anche a loro…

Pipino: guardate; c'è questo con le caccole e il moccio, questo con la diarrea, questo che fa la risata sadica e beffarda (ormai famoso), questo che dice sempre "Ode Ode" (il motto ufficiale dell'autore), e questo che canta in coro Gospel, questo balla il tip-tap, questo fa le imitazioni dei VIP… 

I Nazgul capiscono subito che aria tira e scappano a gambe levate, tranne Nazgul 6 che rimane paralizzato dal terrore

Nazgul 6: pota…

Pipino: …questo sanguina dal naso; questo è un mutante, vedi, ha tre occhi come il pesciolino dei Simpson… questo è il clone di Michael Jackson… questo canta cori da stadio… questo è arrapato e se la fa con la Barbie…

Nazgul 6: pota…

Nazgul 6 ha sussurrato il suo ultimo 'pota'. A quella parola, Cicciobello-maniaco-sessuale-costantemente-arrapato gli salta addosso e tenta di violentarlo.

Nazgul 6 lo respinge ma senza troppa convinzione. 

Pipino: ehi voi due, non mettetevi in testa strane idee: non ho ancora finito il mio discorso!

A quelle parole Nazgul 6 cade in coma, anzi, muore di noia.

Aragorn: Bravo Pipino! L'hai ucciso!

La solita possente voce dell'autore:

_Sette poveri Nazgul _

_Fino a notte alta vegliar:_

_uno cadde addormentato,_

_e sei soli ne restar._

[non è notte… NdLoS]

[basta! non mi grattugiare i coglioni! NdA]

[ma non è giusto! Io a momenti me la facevo con un Cicciobello pieno di peli di piedi di Hobbit morto mentre Nazgul 2 se la spassa con Baccador! NdNazgul6]

[hai perso l'accento? NdLoS]

[si, i morti parlano tutti la stessa lingua… NdNazgul 6]

[cmq Nazgul 2 è morto. L'ha ucciso Baccador per incassare l'assicurazione sulla vita. NdA]

[beh, almeno lui si è divertito prima di morire! NdNazgul 6]

[se la cosa non ti garba rivolgiti al sindacato personaggi secondari maltrattati e sottopagati. NdA]

[o se preferisci richiamiamo il Cicciobello ghghghghgh! ^----^ NdLoS]

Pipino: … e questo è il cicciobello omosessuale, questo invece è ermafrodita, questo è incontinente, questo è sadomasochista, questo c'ha le verruche, questo…

Aragorn, Merry, Frodo e Sam legano Pipino e gli infilano un calzino in bocca per farlo stare zitto. Lo assicurano al motorino e partono trascinandoselo dietro a peso morto.

_Fine Flashback_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Frodo: ma 'sto motorino del cazzo deve essere così lento?

Sam: magari c'ha dei problemi al motore.

Frodo sgancia il sellino e dà un'occhiata al motore.

Dentro c'è un criceto dorato carinissimo su una ruota. E nient'altro.

Criceto (si ferma): CAZZO GUARDI?

Frodo (sussurrando): chiedo scusa…

Frodo richiude il motorino.

Sam: allora Frodo, cos'hai visto?

Frodo: cose che vanno al di là dell'umana comprensione… comunque…

Frodo tira uno scappellotto a Sam

Frodo: … 'padron' Frodo, per te!

Fine capitolo ^____^ ci vediamo fra poco (spero) con la grande avventura a Colle Vento!


	11. Capitolo 10

**Capitolo 10**

**VFC: **_messaggio promozionale! Se volete fare come me e riacquistare la voce, c'è una grande svendita di voci in via strozzagalline n°16: voce normale 15 euro;  voce baritona 20 euro; voce acuta 10 euro; voce roca 5 euro. Se spendete almeno 170 euro avrete la voce di Paperino in omaggio._

Fine messaggio promozionale. [con voce da annunciatrice televisiva] Ora vi lasciamo alla fict. Vi auguriamo una buona visione.

[Dylan… non farmi vergognare! NdA]

[uno che scrive una fict così non può vergognarsi di niente! NdLoS]

**VFC:** Notte buia a Colle Vento…

Aragorn studia attentamente i segni lasciati da Gandalf: un teschio e due ossa incrociate, accanto alla runa °ç° di Gandalf, il tutto inciso nel muschio.

Aragorn: se non sto interpretando male i segni, deduco che questo è un posto sicuro. Fermiamoci qui, stanotte.

Sam, Frodo, Merry:  Ok

Aragorn: ora vado, urgenti commissioni richiedono la mia presenza altrove! 

Sam (sottovoce a Frodo): ma la fa sempre così teatrale, o solo quando deve andare in bagno?

Frodo: non saprei… mi sembra un po' gasato

Aragorn se ne va di corsa

Frodo viene preso dal sonno, e si addormenta cullato dal dolce rumore di nasi che fiutano e dal clangore metallico delle armature, da qualche parte a valle

Sam: accendiamo un fuoco!

Merry: ok!

Frodo: zzzz

Pipino: mmmgh (era ancora imbavagliato)

Sam libera Pipino

Pipino: niente fuoco, i miei Cicciobello dormono!

Sam rilega e ri-imbavaglia Pipino

Sam: ci sarebbe da picchiarlo…

Merry annuisce con aria solenne

Merry: accendiamo il fuoco, almeno staremo al caldo fino al ritorno di Aragorn, e poi cuciniamo qualcosa

Sam: allora mi sono portato dietro per niente quel cazzo di forno a microonde!

Merry lo ignora, perché sta cercando forsennatamente qualcosa nelle tasche

Merry (disperato): hai un fiammifero? Devo averli persi!

Sam: no

Merry: Pipino, hai un fiammifero?

Pipino fa segno di no con la testa

Merry sveglia Frodo

Merry: hai un fiammifero?

Frodo: vaffanculo! No! [Frodo torna a dormire]

Sam & Merry si guardano nelle palle (degli occhi) e sbraitano all'unisono: 

Sam & Merry: Niente erba-pipa?! Niente spinelli?! Niente sigari cubani e Malboro light (contemporaneamente)??!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Intanto, giù dal colle…

Nazgul 4 (mette giù il binocolo): bene bene, sembra che il piano abbia funzionato!

Nazgul 7 (sventolando un pacchetto di fiammiferi davanti al naso): grande idea scipparglieli! Li abbiamo indeboliti psicologicamente.

Nazgul 9: oooh! Fallo ancora, dai!

Nazgul 7 sospira, estrae un fiammifero e lo accende, rischiarando la piccola radura.

Nazgul 9: oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh!!!! Beeelloooo!!

Nazgul 4: non è ancora tornato Nazgul 8?

Nazgul 1: Su no mi. L'è andà a ciapà la legna. [trad: non lo so. è andato a prendere la legna]

Nazgul 5 (a Nazgul 7): fammi accendere, va'!

Nazgul 8, a diversi metri di distanza: Amici? Colleghi? … Qualcuno?

Nazgul 8 si fa piccolo piccolo dalla paura. Tutti quei rumori strani… scoiattoli sanguinari… gufi strappaocchi… furetti cintura nera di karate… ragazzine in mantellina rossa che zompano con lupi mannari… la foresta di notte è davvero pericolosa!

Nazgul 8 si rende conto che sta per farsela addosso e si accosta ad un albero per espletare le sue funzioni. 

Purtroppo per lui, non è un semplice albero, ma un Entino in campeggio con suo padre. 

Entino: paapààà! Questo orribile coso mi ha pisciato addosso! Vieni qui e suonagliele!

Ent: si, ma caaalma!

L'Ent si avvicina molto lentamente al Nazgul.

Entino: papà, entro Pasqua magari!

Ent: caaalma!

Entino (spallatissimo): papà, che palle! All'attacco miei prodi!

Un'orda di scoiattoli sanguinari e furetti karateki saltano addosso al demone mordendo e graffiando al suono delle risate dell'Entino

Nazgul 8: non vale, sono io il cattivo! AHIOOO!!!

Mentre i piccoli docili animaletti sbranano Nazgul 8 e gli altri Nazgul si augurano che non torni, si sente ancora una volta la voce pre-registrata dell'autore:

_I sei poveri Nazgul _

_Legna andarono a spaccar:_

_un di loro s'infranse a mezzo, _

_solo cinque ne restar._

[si, ma non si è "infranto a mezzo" NdLoS]

[LoS, te lo dirò una volta sola: VAFFANCUUULO!!! NdA]

[ma cosa vuol dire "infranto a mezzo"? Che lingua è? NdVFC]

[me lo chiedo anch'io. NdA]

['gnoranti… vuol dire che l'hanno spaccato a metà, tipo quando mettono uno sul rullo della sega circolare, come nei cartoni… presente? NdLoS]

[ffigata! NdAeVFC]

**VFC:** comunque, rincominciamo…

Sam e Merry stanno lì a girarsi i pollici e a tirare qualche calcio occasionale a Pipino, quando avvertono l'avvicinarsi di qualcuno.

Sam: mii che pauuura!

Merry: ma perché Aracoso non c'è mai quando serve?

Sam: è andato a prendere le pizze, non ricordi?

Merry: ah, già

Dal nulla spuntano i Nazgul

Nazgul 9: bù! 

Frodo: yahum (possente sbadiglio)

Frodo strabuzza gli occhi e nota la presenza del Nazgul

Frodo: aaaaaah!

Sam: aaaaaah!

Pipino: mmmmgh!!

Nazgul 9: ahahahah!

Merry (si spara un Oki diluito in vena): certo che voi Nazgul siete una bella seccatura…

Nazgul 7: inguardiaolaborsaol'Anelloolavitaotuttietredov'èquelcazzodiAragorn?

[sei sadico con i lettori… NdVFC]

[bwhahhahhahahahhah!!! NdA]

Nazgul 7 riprende fiato

Nazgul 4: esatto! Proprio come ha detto lui. 

Nazgul 7: acquaaa…

Nazgul 1 aveva incominciato una partita a Canasta con Nazgul 5 e un paio di Cicciobello. 

Cicciobello-risata-sadica (vincendo): bwahahahahahahahahah!!!!! 

Nazgul 4: ma perché qui lavoriamo solo noi?!

Nazgul 4 da un calcio a Nazgul 5. 

Nazgul 5: te squarto o' culo, te squarto!

[frase di default di Nazgul 5, nel caso non l'aveste capito NdA]

Merry, Frodo e Sam si allontanano di soppiatto

Nazgul 4: e voi non provate a scappare!

Nazgul 4 prende bene la mira e sputa con precisione in un occhio di Frodo.

Frodo: Ma vaffanculo, bastardo.

Frodo si lancia all'attacco.

Nazgul 4: Venite, venite, se ci riuscite.

Nazgul 4 accende un fiammifero e lo lascia cadere a terra, creando con la magia un cerchio di fuoco attorno a se e ai suoi compari. 

Sam: Lascia stare, si sono fottuti da soli.

I Nazgul, intrappolati nelle fiamme, fanno il caricone a Nazgul 4

Frodo e Sam si siedono per terra e si mettono a giocare a Canasta con i Cicciobello, prendendo il posto di Nazgul 5 e Nazgul 1.

Aragorn torna con le pizze e gli basta un'occhiata per capire che i suoi amici sono nei guai (come al solito capisce sempre tutto in ritardo!)

Aragorn sfodera con un grido la spada, dopo aver poggiato a terra con cura il cibo. 

Aragorn: aaargh!

In perfetto stile cartoni animati, dal fodero esce solo l'elsa. Ciò fa tornare in mente al mancato eroe che la spada-che-fu-rotta… non-era-ancora-stata-aggiustata

Aragorn: oh cazzo… questo è un lavoro per… Shpalman!

Niente.

Aragorn: ho detto:… è un lavoro per SHPALMAN!

[non mi paghi il copyright, e mo so' CAZZI TUOI! NdElio]

Aragorn decide di arrangiarsi, raccoglie una manciata di merda e la tira in faccia a Nazgul 7

Nazgul 7: ricordati che mi devi sempre 10 euro!

Aragorn (pensando): già, che scemo che sono… e mo col cazzo che mi concede una proroga!

Cicciobello-risata-sadica:bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

Aragorn: stà zitto coso

Aragorn per la rabbia scaraventa Cicciobello-risata-sadica nel fuoco.

Pipino: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STRONZOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[No uffa!! Mi era così simpatico!!! Tanto ora lo resuscito. NdA]

[Ma allora perché l'hai fatto morire? NdLoSperplessa O_o]

[perché mi andava / perché sono bastardo geneticamente / perché Aragorn aveva diritto a sfogarsi. Ok? NdA]

[Fai cagare. Dovrebbero toglierti la licenza di scrivere questa spazzatura NdLoS]

Aragorn decide di lasciar perdere il Cicciobello e i Nazgul, e si mette a mangiare le pizze insieme a Sam, Merry e Frodo

Pipino: mmmghhh

Stomaco di Pipino: bbbrrrrrwwww

Aragorn, Merry, Frodo e Sam: bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! *gnam* *gnam*

I Nazgul intanto avevano finito di nerchiare Nazgul 4 con le catene, e a forza di sputi avevano anche spento il fuoco

Nazgul (tutti): acquaaa…

Nazgul 4 si riprende, vuol fare il figo e riscattarsi agli occhi dei suoi amici, sfodera la spada e trafigge Frodo

Frodo: noo… non avevo… ancora… finito!

La pizza di Frodo cade nel fango, Sam la raccoglie e se la mangia senza problemi

I Nazgul organizzano un breve consulto:

Nazgul 4: l'ho ferito, e adesso? Prendo l'Anello?

Nazgul 7 (sfogliando il libro di Tolkien): no, qui dice che dovremmo essere dispersi da Aragorn

I Nazgul guardano di sottecchi Aragorn, che si sta ancora ingozzando di Quattro Formaggi

Nazgul 4: prendo l'Anello?

Nazgul 7: ah ma allora sei scemo! Ti ho detto di no!

Nazgul 4: e allora noi che cazzo ci stiamo a fare qui?

Nazgul 7: non lo so ma di certo non siamo pagati per pensare

Nazgul 5: burp!

Nazgul 1: zzzzz

Nazgul 9: eheheheh (risata beota)

Nazgul 7 (rivolto ai N. 1, 5 e 9): per voi non è un problema

Nazgul 4. non siamo pagati e basta, comunque

Nazgul 7: prendiamo l'Anello?

Nazgul 4: ok!

I crudeli Nazgul ritardati si apprestano ad attaccare i nostri eroi, ma quando si girano non c'è più traccia degli Hobbabbi e del Ramingo.

Nazgul (tutti): cazzo…

**VFC: **intanto, Frodo & co….

Frodo: ooooohh (agonizzante)

Aragorn: don't worry, Frodo! Prova questa medicina, ti sentirai meglio

Aragorn passa a Frodo una consistente dose di Morfina. Frodo si addormenta sul colpo, Aragorn lo carica sul motorino e i nostri eroi riprendono il viaggio

[voglio un aumento!!! NdCricetoNelMotore]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	12. Capitolo 11

****

Capitolo 11

****

VFC: Il giovane (rispetto ad uno stegosauro imbalsamato) hobbabbo Frodo era rimasto gravemente ferito nello scontro all'ultimo sangue con i terribili Nazgul e ora sta lottando coraggiosamente per la vita mentre arranca con i fidaty amici verso Gran Burrone…

[certo che ne hai di fantasia, tu! NdLoS]

[secondo te cosa mi pagano a fare? NdVFC]

[ma "fidaty amici" come la "carta fidaty" dell'esselunga? Non è un errore di battitura? NdLoS]

[no, è giusto; al mondo è tutto un dare per ricevere. Anche l'amicizia non è più incorruttibile come una volta NdA]

[Frodo è "gravemente ferito"?? NdLoS]

[si è tirato via una pellicina! NdVFC]

[poooverino! NdTutti]

["terribili Nazgul"??? O_o NdLoS sempre più perplessa]

[si, terribili, va bene? NdA]

[ma se cadono uno alla volta come pere cotte! NdLoS]

[per risparmiare sulle comparse. NdA]

Insomma, Frodo e co. sono in viaggio verso Gran Burrone

Frodo: *oohiooo*

Sam: ma non si può farlo stare zitto? Sono ore che si lamenta e non fa niente di utile!

Frodo tira un calcio a Sam: sono feritooo… 

Pipino (a Merry, mettendo in mostra il suo arsenale di pupazzetti): e guarda: c'è questo che vomita, questo con l'asma, quello in coma, quello con i brufoli, quello miope, quello con la sciatica…

Merry (disperato): uccidetemi, vi prego…

Pipino: …e quello balbuziente, quello cintura nera di karate, quello con l'ulcera, quello che dorme sempre, quello allergico al polline…

Aragorn, che era andato avanti (non in avanscoperta, bensì a pisciare) ritorna di gran carriera dai piccoli amici

Aragorn: Frodo! Frodo!

Frodo: coosaaa c'èèè…? (parla tutto così perché è ferito)

Aragorn: ho una notizia buona e una cattiva!!

Frodo: qual è quella buona?

Aragorn: ti rimangono 48 ore di vita

Frodo: e quella cattiva?

Aragorn: ho scordato di dirtelo ieri

Aragorn, Sam, Merry e Pipino scoppiano a ridere

Cicciobello-risata-sadica: bhuhahahahahahahahah!!!!

Frodo: siigh… sfottuto anche da un Cicciobello… 

[come sei caduto in basso! NdA]

Dopo un'estenuante camminata (specie per il criceto nel motore) i nostri eroi [ho smesso di commentare a questa frase… non mi abbasso a tanto NdLoS] sono in vista di Gran Burrone.

Rimangono affascinati a vedere la alte torri e la lussureggiante natura del posto

Sam: questa è Gran Bubbone?

Aragorn: si chiama Gran Burrone

Pochi metri più avanti, accanto a un ponticello scorgono un cartello grande come un pannello pubblicitario della OMNITEL (con tanto di gigantografia di Megan Gale nuda):

"**Welcome to Gran Bubbone**"

"_vi trovate in un parco naturale: il Canyon _

in cui sorge la città si è formato in ere remote; 

quando uno scozzese aveva perso 

un penny nella sabbia" 

****

quindi:

"niente cicche per terra, chi rompe paga"

"PS: legalizzata nel 1380!!"

Merry e Pipino: woooow (con gli occhi che sbrilluccicano di ammirazione) @_@

Gli occhi di Frodo non sbrilluccicano perché si sta strafogando di patatine

Aragorn: … (senza parole)

Sam: ahahahah lo sapevo! Io ho ragione e tu hai torto! Ho vinto!!!

Frodo tira un calcio a Sam

Sam (piagnucolante): ma perché?

Frodo (scrolla le spalle): così

Sam (sottovoce): bast…

Frodo gli tira un altro calcio

Sam: ok, ok

Sam (sottovoce): 'padron' bastardo…

Frodo sorride compiaciuto

Frodo: qui ci sarà qualcuno disposto a guarirmi?

Aragorn: forse

La compagnia attraversa il ponte 

Frodo però cade in acqua

Frodo: aiuto! Aiuto!

A fatica, gli amici riescono a tirarlo fuori

Frodo: bwaaa!!! Un coccodrillo mi ha mangiato un dito!

Aragorn: quale?

Frodo: non so, questo bestioni si assomigliano un po' tutti

Sam: non ti buttare giù così: vedrai che quando sarà tutto finito passerà ai posteri la leggenda di Frodo dalle quattro dita e l'Anello.

[chi ha letto Il Ritorno del Re capisce la citazione NdA]

Così finalmente arrivano a Gran Burro… _pardon_, Gran Bubbone

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Intanto, i Nazgul sono in vista del ponte, e si affrettano a raggiungere la Compagnia.

Nazgul 4: ci siamo quasi, miei prodi! All'attacco!

Nazgul 5 gli tira uno scappellotto

Nazgul 5: "prodi" lo dicci'a qualcun altro. Nun a mme, sugno stato chiaro?

Nazgul 4: ma "prodi" non è un'offesa

Nazgul 5: aaò! statte zitto sennò te squarto o' culo, te squarto!

Nazgul 4: uff… vabbè, namo, va…

I Nazgul attraversarono la radura in sella ai loro terribili struzzi da guerra (i cavalli avevano finito il Diesel… e da quelle parti vendono solo la "senza piombo". Comunque questi erano struzzi a 50 cavalli, quindi ci avevano guadagnato).

Fanno per attraversare il ponte, ma vengono fermati da un giovane elfo brufoloso:

Giovane elfo brufoloso: pedaggio, prego

Nazgul (tutti): eh?

G.e.b.: poche storie e sputate il contante!

Il giovane elfo brufoloso [ci vorrebbe il copia-incolla NdA] [ma sei così impedito che non lo sai fare! Ahahahah! NdLoS] indicò ai cavalieri un cartello accanto al ponte;

****

Welcome to Gran Bubbone

Per entrare:

Prezzo intero………………12 euro

Prezzo ridotto (bambini sotto 12 anni)…6 euro

Militari………………8 euro

Hobbabbi……………… gratis, sono una specie protetta

Raminghi………………….gratis, sono amici di Arwen

E poi sotto compariva una scritta, marcatamente aggiunta a matita:

Nazgul su struzzi da guerra……………1.500.000.000 euro cad.

Nazgul 7: questa è una frode! 

G.e.b.: amen, o pagate o fuori! Se ci tenete passate a nuoto

I Nazgul guardarono preoccupati il ridente ruscello straripante di coccodrilli e altrre bestiacce immonde.

Nazgul 7: noi siamo i terribili Nazgul di Mordor e non ci facciamo spaventare per così poco! Siamo noi le creature più pericolose della Terra di Mezzo!

G.e.b.: ma avete un budget abbastanza scadente...

I Nazgul, inferociti, sputarono in faccia al giovane elfo brufoloso e si tuffarono nel fiume, incuranti dei pericoli. Ma subito l'anticlandestini 626 Beghelli entrò in azione e i poveracci vennero travolti da (in ordine): 

un'onda anomala cavalcata da Groucho che faceva il pirla su una tavola da surf una marea di rifiuti il Titanic con tanto di Rose e Jack Doson che si trombavano sulla prua 

["oh, Jack, mi sembra… di volare!" – "taci troia!"]

gli scarichi dei pozzi neri di tutta Gran Bubbone 

e vennero trascinati a mille miglia di distanza.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

per oggi ho finito… e nessun Nazgul morto! Come sono buono… ^_^

ciao, scusate se ci ho messo molto ad aggiornare e ho buttato li un capitolino di merda


	13. Capitolo 12

**Capitolo 12**

Frodo è arrivato a Gran Burrone senza troppi ostacoli, l'unico problema a questo punto è trovare una stanza libera, visto che proprio adesso è stato allestito il torneo mondiale di scarabeo nell'Ultima Sede Accogliente (???) che era stata più volte oggetto di ispezioni da parte dell'ufficio d'igiene.

Comunque, Frodo è subito ricoverato nell'infermeria e coccolato da varie infermiere elfe succintamente vestite, cosa che gli fa venire fin dal primo momento dei leciti dubbi. Dubbi che vennero confermati quello stesso pomeriggio dal medico della mutua:

Frodo: dottore, dottore, che cos'ho?

Dottore: non ne siamo certi... ma lo sapremo domani, dopo l'autopsia.

Frodo:...

Comunque, gli Hobbabbi hanno la pellaccia dura, e con disappunto di molti nel giro di un paio di giorni Frodo è di nuovo vispo e saltellante come ogni rospo che si rispetti.

La compagnia, comunque, viene alloggiata nell'ultima camera disponibile sempre affollata (tutti insieme appassionatamente, i quattro Hobbabbi, Aragorn e molte cameriere che venivano a trovare Aragorn). Elrod in persona si era occupato di loro.

Elrod: e questa è la vostra stanza... fate come se foste a casa vostra. Ma dev'essere vuota per le dieci che abbiamo un prenotazione. 

Ma i problemi non sono finiti: ecco cosa accadde in seguito:

in seguito questa vicenda sarà ricordata negli annali della Terra di Mezzo come la guerra personale tra Aragorn e la direzione dell'albergo:

_Cara cameriera di stanza,___

_Vi prego di non lasciarmi più le piccole saponette sul lavabo del bagno; mi sono portato dietro il mio sapone personale. Vogliate dunque riprendervi le 6 piccole saponette ancora fasciate che si trovano ora sul lavabo, e le 3 che si trovano nella doccia perché mi danno ingombro.___

_Grazie Aragorn figlio di Arathorn___

_----------___

_Caro cliente della camera 635,___

_Io non sono la cameriera titolare della vostra camera; quella tornerà giovedì, dopo il suo giorno di riposo. Ho tolto le 3 saponette dell'hotel che si trovavano nella doccia come voi avete chiesto. Quanto alle altre 6 che si trovano sul lavabo e che vi ingombravano, io le ho messe sulla scatola dei fazzoletti di carta nel bagno, nel caso cambiaste idea. Poi ho lasciato 3 saponette dentro l'armadietto dello specchio del lavabo, perché le istruzioni dell'albergo sono quelle di lasciare quotidianamente 3 saponette nelle stanze da bagno. Sperando di avervi soddisfatto___

_Kathy, cameriera di stanza___

_----------___

_Cara cameriera di stanza,___

_io spero che VOI siate la mia vera cameriera di stanza. Mi pare che Kathy non vi abbia riferito ciò che le ho detto riguardo alle saponette dell'hotel. Quando sono rientrato in camera stasera, ho visto che voi avete aggiunto 3 saponette sul mio lavabo. Io devo trascorrere 15 giorni in questo hotel, e quindi mi sono portato dietro il mio sapone personale. E' per questo che non ho bisogno delle 6 piccole saponette che si trovano sul lavabo. Mi ingombrano quando mi rado, quando mi lavo i denti, ecc. Vi sarò riconoscente se le porterete via.___

_Aragorn figlio di Arathorn___

_----------___

_Caro Aragorn figlio di Arathorn,___

_Il mio giorno di riposo è il mercoledì. Questo spiega perché mercoledì la cameriera della stanza che mi sostituiva ha lasciato le 3 saponette regolamentari che la direzione dell'hotel ci raccomanda di lasciare ogni giorno nei bagni. Io ho tolto le 6 saponette che vi ingombravano sul lavabo, e le ho messe nel portasapone della doccia, dove si trovava già il vostro sapone personale. Così ho messo il vostro sapone nell'armadietto dello specchio. Non ho ritirato le 3 saponette complementari offerte dall'hotel, e le ho messe anch'esse nell'armadietto. La vostra cameriera di stanza incaricata,___

_Dotty___

_----------___

_Caro M. Aragorn figlio di Arathorn,___

_Mi hanno detto ieri che voi eravate scontento del servizio della vostra cameriera di stanza. Ve ne ho dunque affidata un'altra. Spero vogliate accettare le nostre scuse per il disturbo che vi è stato causato. Se avrete delle altre lamentele, non esitate a farmele personalmente. Potrete mandarmi un piccione viaggiatore all'interno 1108, entro le 8h00 e le 17h00. Grazie___

_Elrod Re degli Elfi e Supremo Pezzo Grosso.___

_----------___

_Caro signor Elrod,___

_Mi è impossibile contattarvi per piccione, poiché parto da qui alle 7h45 e non rientro mai prima delle 17h30-18h00 per andare a putt… a divertirmi. La nuova cameriera di stanza che mi è stata data, ha dovuto pensare che ero un nuovo cliente appena arrivato perché ha, anche lei, messo 3 saponette nel mio armadietto del bagno oltre le 3 lasciate quotidianamente nei bagni e che lei ha posato sul portasapone della doccia. Faccio notare che in 5 giorni passati nel vostro hotel, io ho accumulato 24 saponette! Perché mi perseguitate così?___

_Aragorn figlio di Arathorn___

_----------___

_Caro Aragorn figlio di Arathorn,___

_abbiamo detto alla vostra cameriera di stanza Kathy di non lasciarvi più saponette, e di togliere tutte quelle lasciate nel vostro bagno dalle cameriere precedenti. Per qualunque problema, non esitate a telefonarmi all'interno 1108 tra le 8h00 e le 17h00. Grazie.___

_Elrod Re degli Elfi e Supremo Pezzo Grosso.___

_----------___

_Caro Elrod,___

_ogni saponetta del bagno è stata portata via, compreso il MIO sapone personale! Sono rientrato molto tardi ieri sera, e sono stato obbligato a chiamare il portiere di notte, il quale mi ha portato 4 piccole salviette profumate per lavarmi...___

_Aragorn figlio di Arathorn___

_----------___

_Caro Aragorn figlio di Arathorn,___

_io non mi spiego come sia possibile che voi non abbiate più sapone nel vostro bagno, quando le nostre cameriere hanno precise istruzioni di lasciare sistematicamente 3 saponette d'hotel ogni volta che puliscono a stanza. Il problema deve essere immediatamente risolto. Vogliate accettare le mie scuse per il disguido. ___

_Elrod___

_----------___

_Caro sig. Elrod,___

_Chi ha potuto lasciare 54 saponette nel mio bagno? E' ciò che ho trovato rientrando ieri sera nella mia stanza! Io non ho alcun bisogno di 54 saponette d'hotel. Al contrario, gradirei molto recuperare il mio sapone personale e il suo portasapone scomparsi.___

_Restituitemeli: è tutto quello che vi chiedo.___

_Aragorn ___

_----------___

_Caro Aragorn,___

_voi vi siete lamentato di avere troppo sapone nel vostro bagno, e allora vi è stato levato. Poi voi vi siete lamentato che i vostri saponi erano scomparsi; allora io ho rimesso a posto personalmente le 24 saponette che vi erano state portate via e le 3 saponette che come cliente avete diritto di ricevere quotidianamente. In compenso non so nulla delle 4 piccole salviette profumate. Evidentemente la vostra cameriera di stanza Kathy non sapeva che voi usavate il vostro sapone, allora anche lei ha riportato 24 saponette più le 3 quotidiane. Non capisco dove abbiate sentito dire che l'hotel mette a disposizione dei clienti dei portasaponi. Però io ho ugualmente, per accontentarvi, trovato per voi un porta sapone in avorio che ho lasciato nella vostra stanza da bagno.___

_Elrod___

_----------___

_Caro sig. Elrod,___

_Vi allego questa piccola nota per tenervi aggiornato dell'ultimo inventario in corso. Ad oggi, io dispongo di:___

_ Sul lavabo, sotto l'armadietto dello specchio:___

_* 18 saponette immagazzinate in 4 pile da 4 e una pila da 2.___

_Sulla scatola dei Kleenex:___

_* 11 saponette in 2 pile da 4 e una pila da 3.___

_ Sul comodino:___

_* 3 salviettine profumate___

_* 8 saponette in 2 pile da 4, e 4 portasaponi in avorio.___

_Nell'armadietto sul lavabo:___

_* 14 saponette in 3 pile da 4 e 1 pila da 2.___

_Nel portasapone della doccia: 6 saponette, ora molto consumate.___

_Sul lato nord-est del bacco della doccia: 1 salviettina profumata, già utilizzata.___

_Sul lato nord-ovest del bacco della doccia: 6 saponette in 2 pile da 3.___

_Vorrei chiedere a Kathy di assicurarsi, ogni volta che ella rifarà la mia stanza, che le pile delle saponette siano ben in ordine e perfettamente spolverate. Voglio anche avvertirla che le pile composte da un numero di saponette superiori a 4 hanno la tendenza a crollare spontaneamente. Mi permetto di suggerirvi di usare il davanzale della finestra della mia camera come futuro supporto delle saponette, avendo notato che non è stato ancora utilizzato. Infine un'ultima cosa; ho comprato un altro sapone con il suo portasapone. Per evitare nuovi malintesi, ho depositato questo equipaggiamento nella cassaforte dell'hotel. _

_Aragorn figlio di Arathorn___

Frodo (sbadigliando): allora, hai finito?

Aragorn: si, spero che l'abbiano capita!

Frodo: ma toglimi una curiosità,… cosa sono questi saponi di cui sento parlare?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I nostri eroi si erano aspettati di trovare anche Gandalf a Gran Bubbone, ma questi non si è visto

[è un po' di tempo che non muore nessun Nazgul… rimediamo. NdA]

Intanto, i Nazgul:

Nazgul 4: quel maledetto fiume ci ha fatto finire fuori strada di almeno cinque miglia!

Nazgul (tutti): cazzo!

Nazgul 4: e siamo inzuppati fradici!

Nazgul (tutti): a'ricazzo!

Nazgul 4: vabbè, namo, và…

I terribili Nazgul si avviano verso Gran Bubbone. 

Ad un tratto di trovano a dover attraversare la strada. Guardano bene a destra, poi a sinistra, non c'è nessuno… passano.

WROOOOM!!

[Questa scena l'hai già fatta! NdLoS]

[Lo so. NdA]

Ma stavolta non è l'auto di Pipino, bensì una Vespa con a bordo Gandalf che canta "ma quanto è bello andare in giro con le ali sotto ai piedi!" e Cesare Cremonini che lo insegue di corsa arrancando

Cesare: fermati *anf, anf*, bastardo! Ridammi la mia moto!

Gandalf: …se hai una Vespa special che… ti toglie i problemi!!

Gandalf è molto di fretta perché è in ritardo per il raduno dei giocatori di Scarabeo.

Nazgul 5 giace a terra morto. Un pezzo qui, un pezzo là.

La voce dell'autore risuona possente:

_Cinque poveri Nazgul_

_Giocan con un alvear:_

_da una vespa uno fu punto,_

_quattro soli ne restar._

Nazgul 4 (con l'aria di uno che parla del tempo): oh, beh, ormai dovremmo averci fatto l'abitudine. Chi sa chi sarà il prossimo?

I Nazgul vengono percorsi da un brivido. Un po' per la paura e un po' perché sono ancora bagnati fradici.

Nazgul 4: andiamo?

I Nazgul si fanno forza e si avviano verso i loro destini.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fine chap! Se vi è piaciuto [messaggio promozionale] non perdetevi la mia nuova fict, "Mary Sue". E ricordatevi: Groucho, un nome una garanzia! 

[L'autore fa l'occhiolino in modo molto seducente]

Alla prossima!


	14. Capitolo 13

**Capitolo hopersoilconto **

Con gran sorpresa di Frodo (e non in senso positivo) anche Bilbo è a Gran Bubbone

Bilbo (occhi iniettati di sangue, bava alla bocca): Ladro! Dammi l'anello!

Agitando un machete si lancia sul nipote prediletto

Frodo: Aiuuuuto!!!

Intanto, Sam, Merry, Pipino e Aragorn stanno disputando una impegnativa partita a scarabeo

Frodo: aiuuuto! Amiiiici!!

Sam: amici? Quali amici?

Merry: zitto Frodo, sto pensando!

Pipino si strozza con la caramella che sta mangiando

Pipino: M-Merry… [coff coff] tu stai _cosa_? Che ne è del giuramento??

Merry: ah già!

Merry, Pipino e Sam, uniti da un commovente spirito patriottico e con la mano sul cuore:

[al ritmo de: "nel villaggio dei puffi]

_Nel villaggio degli Hobbit_

_(Trinca di qua, mangia di la)_

_Dove si abbuffano tutti_

_(Trinca di qua, mangia di la)_

_Ma se qualcuno c'_

_(pupù)_

_Che intelligente _

_(pupù)_

_allora lui un Hobbit certo non _

_Rit:_

_Gli Hobbit son sempre in festa_

_Infestano la mondezza_

_Ed ora questa allergia è dentro di te_

_Gli Hobbit non pensano niente_

_Si abbuffano allegramente_

_Ed ora questa allergia è già nel cuore tuo_

_Bevi di qua, fuma di la,_

_sbarella allegramente_

_mangia di qua, sc**a di la,_

_e poi felice sarai…_

_Rit2:_

_Gli Hobbit son sempre in festa_

_Non c'hanno un bel niente in testa_

_Ed ora questa pazzia è dentro di te_

_Gli Hobbit son parassiti_

_E mezzi rincoglioniti_

_Ed ora 'sta malattia è già nel cuore tuo_

Anche Bilbo e Frodo si erano fermati per cantare l'inno nazionale. Appena la canzone finisce, riprende l'inseguimento

Aragorn: siiigh. Siamo messi bene. Ehi, voi!

Tutti si fermano ad ascoltare Aragorn

Aragorn (con fare da annunciatrice televisiva): ehm-ehm. Oggi, alle quindici e trenta [ma cosa ha fumato? NdHobbabbi] è stato indetto il Consiglio di Elrod. Subito dopo la conferenza teorica sulle conseguenze degli abusi di droga. Alle 21.00 c'è il concerto di Tiziano Ferro (dimostrazione pratica delle conseguenze degli abusi di droghe).

Bilbo (stringedo il collo di Frodo): AAAARRGGH!!! 

Frodo: ok. Ora mi togli di dosso questo assassino a sangue freddo? [indicando Bilbo]

Aragorn: No. C'è la speranza che ci liberiamo di te.

Frodo: grazie

Aragorn: prego, non c'è di che

Frodo: E voi, amici?

Merry: ahm, mi piacerebbe, ma ho un'unghia incarnata

Pipino: io ho il colpo della strega

Sam: quando sei morto posso avere le tue riviste?

Frodo: grazie, ragazzi, tanto affetto scalda il cuore

Sam: oh, ma figurati

[no! Non può morire! Deve passarne ancora tante! NdA]

[ooohun! NdTuttiDelusi]

Più tardi, al consiglio de Elrod

Ci sono tutti gli ambasciatori delle diverse razze della Terra di Mezzo: un gigante, un po' di nani, degli elfi, qualche umano (per pro-forma), un paio di folletti, delle fate, un paio di marziani, i nostri amici Hobbit, un manipolo di lupi mannari, uno struzzo con il tutù di 'Fantasia', la Coniglietta del mese di Marzo, un puzzoverme, un paio di Troll infiltrati, un pupazzo di marzapane, alcuni avvocati (che sono una razza a parte) e naturalmente i giornalisti.

C'è anche Gandalf, vestito con un completino bianco di plastica aderente con panta-zampa anni '70, una cravatta con un disegno osceno, stivaletti da discoteca e occhiali a specchio. Per non farsi riconoscere si è messo un naso finto con grossi baffi a spazzola legati con un elastico giallo fosforescente ben visibile. Ha una parrucca da nobile del '700, e il naso finto pende dal ponte di quello vero per un effetto totale davvero poco convincente. Fuma un puzzolente sigaro cubano.

C'è un nano con una grande barba, incrostata di Chipster e birra rancida. C'è un elfo che puzza di naftalina, alto, biondo, con intorno un manipolo di ragazze che sono (a detta di lui) sue fans. (tra di esse si possono riconoscere molte delle lettrici e la commentatrice stessa)

Tutti sono seduti intorno a un tavolo cosparso di lettere di scarabeo alla rinfusa (che formano, a ben vedere, parole come "idioti", "gruviera" e "sbirulo") e cestini di frutta di cera, che gli Hobbit mangiano immediatamente. 

Elrod: amici di vecchia data!

Niente.

Elrod: ok… stranieri di remoti paesi! (visto che di amici non ce ne sono)

Qualcuno alza timidamente la mano.

Elrod segna qualcosa su un registro scolastico.

Elrod: e tutti gli altri mangiapane a tradimento!

Tutti si voltano a guardare l'elfo con soggezione. Merry e Pipino smettono per un attimo di mangiare. Sam rutta poderosamente la sua approvazione. Gimli inizia un'attenta esplorazione delle sue narici con un dito tozzo. Legolas continua a pomiciare con Sanzina.

Elrod (sempre consultando il registro): bene, ci siamo tutti… a giudicare dai vostri sorrisi, siete felici di vedermi, eh?!

Aragorn si alza e con discrezione va a dire qualcosa all'orecchio a Elrod

Elrod: oh…

Elrod si gira e armeggia con la cerniera dei pantaloni. Una volta sistemato il problema, si da il via al Gran Consiglio.

Elrod: abbiamo un problema…

Gimli: già! Tutti 'sti cazzo di orchetti immigrati nelle nostre miniere porco giuda non c'abbiamo più spazio, gli autobus sono sempre più affollati e…

Elrod: non parlavo di quello! Non mi interrompere più, nano (pronunciando la parola "nano" come Berlusconi pronuncia "comunisti")

Boromir: certo che abbiamo un problema! La squadra di Gondor ha perso in casa contro la Nazionale Orchetti, ma è tutta colpa dell'allenatore che…

Aragorn: no, Elrod si riferiva al fatto che in questo albergo del cavolo non si riesce ad avere una saponetta decente!

Gandalf: le fogne di Gran Bubbone sono otturate

Legolas (staccandosi dalle sue fans): ma che avete capito? Il problema è il vostro look, che figura ci facciamo a mandare in guerra gentaglia come voi? Ma vi siete guardati? Buzzurri. (contemplandosi con noncuranza le unghie, appena uscite dalla manicure) 

Fans: wooow!!! Legolas, ti amiamo!!

Legolas: grazie, grazie (sorriso compiaciuto)

Elrod: siiigh. Ok. Abbiamo _un sacco_ di problemi. Ma il più grosso al momento 

Gimli: leggi troppo tolleranti!

Boromir: non vendiamo più gadget!

Aragorn: organizzazione scadente!

Gandalf: fogne!

Legolas: buzzurri!

Frodo: ehm… ma 'sto cazzo di Anello, mi aiutate a portarlo a Mordor o no?

Tutti si voltano verso Frodo, senza parole

Tutti: perché dovremmo farlo?

Frodo: ma allora qual'era il problema di cui parlava Elrod?

Elrod: abbiamo un pareggio per il primo posto al Torneo di Scarabeo. Ci sarà un ballottaggio. Ma i contendenti stanno cercando di ammazzarsi a vicenda. 

Frodo: Ah. Ma sarebbe carino che qualcuno mi aiutasse, sapete. Non conosco la strada.

Tutti: ma vattene, v

Frodo proclama ad alta voce la portata di un eventuale rimborso (funziona sempre)

Legolas: visto che sarebbe una vergogna mandare voi straccioni a Mordor (che figura ci facciamo con i nemici?? Gli orchetti hanno delle divise così eleganti) andrò io, che qui sono l'unico che si distingue per raffinatezza e…

Fans: wooow!! Vai Legolas sei il più figo!!!

Legolas: grazie, ragazze.

Gimli (sputando per terra): sarò morto prima di vedere l'Anello nelle mani di un elfo!

Gli elfi presenti insorgono

Gandalf: complimenti mister diplomazia, dire una cosa del genere in un hotel gestito da elfi.

Aragorn: gestito _male_, ci tengo a specificare

Boromir: Non potremmo usare l'anello? Se è vero che conferisce poteri straordinari a chi lo usa, è il caso di approfittarne per il girone di ritorno contro la Nazionale Orchetti

Gandalf: il doping è illegale, sai?

Boromir: mi rincresce

Gandalf (sospiro): anche a me, credimi. Anche a me. Ma non parliamo di questo. Anche i muri hanno le orecchie. 

Gandalf indica con il pollice sopra la spalla due enormi padiglioni auricolari che sporgevano ai lati del quadro della Venere Elfa Nuda.

Aragorn: adesso basta! Si fa come dico io!

Boromir: e tu chi sei?

Aragorn: io sono Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, figlio di Pdor, figlio di Cmer, della tribù di Starr, erede legittimo di Isildur-La-Mezza-Checca-Che-Non-Ha-Distrutto-L'Anello-Quando-Poteva.

Boromir, con un "oooh" di stupore, alza gli occhi sulla parte alta della pagina e borbotta:

Boromir: e che cazzo! Proprio adesso doveva tornare il Re? Proprio adesso che mio padre sta per crepare e io, figlio maggiore, sto per salire al potere? Questo cazzo di Ramingo mi sta già sui coglioni

Aragorn: ti ho sentito!

Boromir: merda… 

Alla fine si decide per inviare i nove più rompiballe di tutti, nella speranza che non facciano ritorno. Soprattutto Merry e Pipino. E Boromir si è offerto volontario visto che è sulla strada, e per cercare di corrompere Frodo lungo il cammino.

Il momento dei saluti è epico. Aragorn ne approfitta per incontrare Arwen.

Frodo (vedendo la bellissima elfa): e tu chi sei?

Arwen: Arwen, Baldracca Concubina Di Elrod.

Frodo (sottovoce ad Aragorn): ma che ha? Perché parla in ordine alfabetico?

Aragorn (picchiettando con un dito alla tempia): ha preso un colpo da piccola. Però, gnocca è gnocca.

Frodo: già.

Arwen continua a declamare:

Arwen: Aragorn, Bellissimo Cavaliere! Dovrei Essere Forse Gioiosa? Hai Innanzitutto Le Mani Nodose, Oso Pronunciare Queste Recriminazioni Solo Tenendo Un Voto Zelante.

Frodo (sottovoce): poverina…

Aragorn (sottovoce): sbav, sbav…

La Compagnia dell'Anello (perché poverino, senza compagnia si sente sooolo!) finalmente parte.

Arwen li saluta con la mano:

Arwen: Addio, Baldi Compagni! Dovrete Essere Felici, Girando Hotel In Libertà. Meraviglie Ne Osserverete Parecchie, Quindi Rimarrete Sempre Tutti Uniti. Volano Zanzare.

Frodo: su questo ha ragione (scacciando con la mano una zanzara grossa come un topo di medie dimensioni).

**VFC:** Nel prossimo capitolo, vedremo la Compagnia arrancare per la difficile via che li condurrà… aspettate un attimo… (sfoglia il libro del Signore degli Anelli) prima a Moria, poi a Lotlorien (ma come cavolo si scrive?? Non c'era una "h" da qualche parte? Aiuuuto!), alcuni a Isengard, nella foresta vattelapesca, poi nel Mark, poi a Gondor, eccetera, (tutto come da programma dell'agenzia di viaggi) tranne Frodo e Sam che prenderanno il pendolino e andranno direttamente a Mordor e si beccheranno i soldi da soli (e vomiteranno tutto il pranzo sottovuoto del treno). Bastardi. Va beh, alla prossima.


	15. Capitolo 14

**Capitolo 14, se non sbaglio**

Prima di cominciare devo dire qualche cosa;

1. è possibile che su qualche sito abbia chiamato il cap. precedente "capitolo 14". È che avevo perso il conto e quando nel form ho trovato scritto "titolo del 14° capitolo" mi sono dimenticato che il primo era il prologo. Non ho saltato nessun cap, non preoccupatevi.

2. qualcuno mi ha chiesto perché non ho descritto Legolas come un gay. Ma fatemi il favore. È come sparare sulla croce rossa.

Detto questo, lo spettacolo può continuare.

Pipino è entusiasta. Ma di più. È al settimo cielo! Avete capito perché, vero? Ora ha ben 3 nuovi compagni (Legolas, Gimli e Boromir) a cui mostrare la sua disgustosa collezione di pupazzetti.

Pipino (che in questo momento ce l'ha con Legolas): e guarda, questo fa il ruttino, questo scoreggia, questo canta "O sole mio" e questo prende tutti i canali di Sky TV…

Legolas: guarda, a me interessano solo le Barbie… possibilmente a grandezza naturale. Ma sono certo che messer Gimli è _ansioso_ di sapere i particolari

Gimli (sottovoce a Legolas): questa me la paghi, _elfo_…

Se pensate che nascerà una profonda e duratura amicizia tra Legolas e Gimli, vuol dire che non sono l'unico, qui, a farsi le canne. Ma fatemi il piacere. Ci tengo a sottolineare che non sono razzista. Non ho niente contro i nani. Lo giuro. Sono gli elfi che mi stanno sul cazzo.

La Compagnia si dirige verso Mordor, ma devono prima passare le Montagne Nebbiose, in un modo o nell'altro.

Gandalf, tenendo in mano una cartina DELLA ZONA, non una cartina di quelle che avete pensato voi, sta cercando di decidere la strada migliore.

Gandalf: qui dovrebbe esserci un fiume…

Gli Hobbit guardano con aria critica la pianura desertica davanti a loro, che lascia intravedere le montagne qualche miglio più in la.

Frodo: ehm, Gandalf, sei sicuro che quella cartina sia affidabile?

Gandalf: certo che si! L'ho disegnata io stesso negli anni della mia gioventù,…

Frodo: cioè prima delle guerre puniche?

Gandalf (ignorandolo): …quando giravo per il mondo a bordo del mio camper a fiori, fumando marijuana…

Frodo: ah ecco.

Gandalf: da allora il volto di queste terre è molto mutato…

Gimli: per attraversare le Montagne, potremmo servirci del sottopassaggio scavato dai Nani.

Legolas: no!

Aragorn: si!

Boromir: si!

Gimli: si!

Sam: ah, ah, siii!… ehm… (vedendo che tutti lo fissano, si ricompone e si riallaccia la patta dei pantaloni) volevo dire, si!

Merry: si!

Pipino: si!

Cicciobello in coro: si!

Gandalf: si!

Legolas: io non metterò piede in un posto scavato dai nani! Non mi fido dei nani!

Gimli: vaffanculo, stronzo

Gandalf: per me è ok passare da sotto…

Aragorn: io sono d'accordo con Gandalf (è la frase di default di Aragorn, nel libro di Tolkien)

Merry e Pipino: piuttosto che valicare le montagne, va bene passare da sotto

Sam: ma che me ne frega…

Boromir: per me è uguale. Ma non volevo fare il bastian contrario

Aragorn: tanto il tuo parere non conta una cicca…

Gandalf: come vedete la decisione è unanime

Legolas: grazie al cazzo, voi non siete claustrofobici!

Gandalf. La decisione spetta a chi porta l'anello

Frodo (svegliandosi in quel momento): eh?

Gandalf gli illustra in fretta la situazione

Frodo (timidamente): io ho paura del buio…

Due ore dopo, la compagnia sta arrancando sulle cime, con la neve che gli arriva al buco del culo (Gimli e gli Hobbiabbi sono sommersi). A parte Legolas, che pigola tutto soddisfatto, gli altri compagni passano il tempo tirando bestemmie e complottando per uccidere Frodo, inciularsi l'anello e passare dalle comode, calde, accoglienti gallerie del sottopassaggio della M3, Moria (angolo Via Gran Burrone).

Aragorn: Cazzo sto gelando!

Boromir: beato te, io ho già perso conoscenza

Gandalf: ma guarda tè se alla mia età… con la mia lombaggine…

Gimli: dov'è finito quell'elfo intrigante?

Aragorn: è andato avanti in avanscoperta

Dieci congelanti minuti dopo…

Legolas torna tutto contento dalla Compagnia, sfrecciando su un paio di scii nuovi fiammanti

Legolas: ehi gente più avanti c'è un hotel con noleggio scii, skilift e tante, tante tipe… (con aria sognante pensando a Marta una sua fan NdA)

Gimli (imprecando sottovoce): culattone di un elfo…

Gandalf: la tempesta sta aumentando! Dev'essere opera di Saruman

Legolas: mi sembra logico. È lui che gestisce l'hotel. Niente neve, niente affari.

Legolas estrae una piantina delle montagne, con dei sentieri tracciati in rosso ed altri in verde

Legolas: io proporrei il sentiero panoramico n°4, ci dev'essere una splendida vista dalla rupe del non-ritorno…

Gandalf (sfogliando il libro di Tolkien): naa, niente da fare. Abbiamo già perso anche troppo tempo qui. Dovremmo già essere a Moria.

Legolas: sentite, voi fate un po' come vi pare, ma io laggiù non ci vado. E poi non vi servirei a niente, sono un arciere e non posso prendere la mira al buio. Facciamo cos�: ci rincontriamo giù fra diciamo, una settimana? Se non sarete arrivati vi darò per dispersi e me ne tornerò a casina bella, ok? Mi mancherete, ragazzi.

Gandalf: non si abbandonano cos� gli amici!

Legolas: "amici"… non ci allarghiamo… più che altro "conoscenti". E poi lo so come va a finire quando si sta troppo tempo in compagnia di soli uomini. Non intendo diventare ricchione _anche_ in questa fict!

A questa affermazione Sam e Boromir arrossiscono vistosamente. Si vede che si sentono chiamati in causa… Merry e Pipino non stanno ascoltando perché sono troppo impegnati a litigare:

Merry (voce in falsetto): ma insomma, Pipino, cos'è questo? Rossetto? Che ci fa del rossetto sui tuoi pantaloni?

Pipino: ehm…

Merry (in lacrime): lo sapevo! Altro che "cara, stasera faccio tardi in ufficio!" Sei un porco!

Pipino: ma no, Merry cara, non è come pensi…

Merry: ah, certo, come no! D� la verità, ti diverti a correre dietro alle gonnelle di quelle sbarbine elfiche?

Pipino: ma no,…

Merry: io lavo e stiro tutto il giorno, cucino, faccio le pulizie… è cos� che mi ringrazi? Ti sei preso gli anni migliori della mia vita, e ora mi getti via come un fazzoletto usato! (e giù a piangere)

Pipino: quel rossetto non è di una ragazza!

Merry: buuuu! Mi tradisci con un altro!

Pipino: no, senti, ti giuro… è stato il Cicciobello-transessuale

Merry: e tu che ti fai sbattere da un Cicciobello!

Pipino: senti, non gli ho mica dato io il permesso, sai?

Merry e Pipino fanno la pace. Pipino tira un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo e, da dietro la spalla di Merry, fa l'occhiolino a Gimli che se le occhiate potessero parlare questa avrebbe detto: "ciao bella sbarbina elfica". Il Nano (che fino ad allora era riuscito a rimanere impassibile) arrossisce fino alla punta della barba e si pulisce la bocca dai residui di rossetto.

Aragorn, imbarazzatissimo: il discorso ha preso una strana piega…

Legolas: se permettete, io me ne andrei anche subito…

Gandalf: Corri! Corri, Forrest, corri! Salvati almeno tu!

Boromir: che vuol dire "salvati almeno tu"?

Gandalf chiede diplomaticamente scusa, per evitare di incagliarsi in un dibattito sulla parità di diritti ecc. ecc.

**VFC:** Che palle, tanto per cambiare la situazione sta degenerando… allora… senza altri indugi, la Compagnia rifà tutto il cammino fino alle porte di Moria

Gandalf: non sono più tanto convinto che sia una buona idea…

Gimli: eh, no, io tutta quella cazzo di strada non me la rifaccio!

Gandalf: è buio l� dentro… (gettando uno sguardo preoccupato alla compagnia) ok, andiamo.

Frodo: Gandalf… ti faccio notare che la porta è sbarrata

Gandalf: in effetti questo potrebbe rappresentare un lieve problema

Frodo: c'è un altro problema, veramente; a questo punto dovrei dire che da un po' mi sento seguito, che ho intravisto di sfuggita una cosa viscida e grigiastra, ma... non è cos�. Che fine ha fatto Gollum?

Gandalf: non abbiamo tempo di preoccuparci di Gollum, adesso. Ma appena lo becco gli do tante di quelle botte… io sono qui a sbattermi e lavoro come uno schiavo, e lui se ne va a bighellonare in giro! Grr! Quanto odio la gente che non fa la sua parte! Per forza poi la società va a rotoli.

**VFC:** lasciamo perdere la Compagnia, per adesso, e vediamo cosa sta effettivamente facendo Gollum invece di lavorare. Colgo l'occasione per ricordare allo stimato Autore che da un po' non muore nessun Nazgul. Vergogna! E poi te la prendi se i personaggi cazzeggiano, tu per primo dai il cattivo esempio!

**Autore:** è vero, me si vergogna tanto… çç A proposito, colgo l'occasione per ricordare alla Voce Fuori Campo che se non la pianta di impicciarsi in affari che vanno al di la delle Sue competenze, sarà immediatamente licenziato. Cos� impara a stare al suo posto, cioè nel cestino dell'immondizia.

Gollum vaga sconsolato per i vuoti e grigi corridoi del reparto psichiatria, senza sapere esattamente dove andare. Finalmente, raggiunge una tetra e lugubre sala d'aspetto mezza vuota. Si siede sullo sgabello vuoto fra Jack lo Squartatore e Mr Hyde chissà perché era vuoto! NdLoS ah, ecco, era un po' che non ti facevi sentire -' NdA non ne valeva la pena NdLoS. Gollum sta giusto pensando che finalmente ha l'occasione per guarire da questa fastidiosa schizofrenia, non sarà mai più giudicato pazzo, poi si farà anche una bella plastica facciale e… Las Vegas, arrivo! Viene riportato duramente alla realtà dalla voce cavernosa di un buttafuori che sta prendendo a calci un ometto vestito tutto elegante, con tanto di giacca nera e cravatta.

Buttafuori: ehi, idiota, non sai leggere? C'è scritto "NO SMOKING"

In quell'ospedale sono tutti più pazzi di lui…

Gollum aspetta il suo turno. Aspetta e aspetta e aspetta. Ma come sono bastardo. Quasi quasi faccio il copia-incolla e lo faccio aspettare ancora 5 o 6 ore.

Dunque, Gollum aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta e aspetta. Visto che bravo? Sono un mago del computer!

Dopo tre giorni, mentre discorre amorevolmente con Caligola (ma soprattutto con il suo cavallo), un'infermiera gli annuncia che è arrivato il suo turno.

**LoS:** eeh? Che ci faccio nei panni di un'infermiera?

**Autore: **quello che fanno tutte le infermiere: ti scopi il dottore.

**LoS:** ma stiamo scherzandooo? speriamo che almeno il dottore sia figo NdLoS

**Autore:** attieniti al copione, grazie

**LoS** (una forza misteriosa le muove i muscoli del viso costringendola a sorridere e a parlare): avanti il prossimo!

Gollum: sono io il prossimo! Quindi dovreste amarmi come voi stessa. Gollum!

**LoS:** ehi, sentite, passi il dottore, ma questo qui no, eh?

Gollum: ma come, non ci stai con me? Gollum!

**LoS: **con te? Ma scherzi? Sei talmente brutto che se ti avvicini al computer parte l'antivirus!

Gollum: siigh! Gollum!

Gollum entra nello studio del dottore.

**Dottore: **zzzz….

Gollum: ma questo qui non è l'avvocato di Pipino?

**LoS:** cosa vuoi, le comparse sono quello che sono…

Gollum: ma io ho bisogno di un dottore!

**LoS:** ma lui è un dottore: in diritto ed economia. Dottoreee! Si svegli!

**Dottore: **eh?

Gollum: dottore, io ultimamente ho la sensazione che tutti mi ignorino…Gollum!

**Dottore:** infermiera, avevo detto "avanti il prossimo"!

Gandalf, intanto, sta ancora cercando la parola magica:

Gandalf: per le fiamme dell'inferno, ti ordino di aprirti! Ara-ka-buluddi!

Ma la porta gli fa una sonora pernacchia e non si muove di un millimetro

Gandalf: Ocus Pocus! Abra Cadabra! Pixi e Dixie! Miracle Blade! Tutankamon! Ambarabàccicciccoccò! Bunga bunga wadda caramacai! Tampax interno! That's amore Findus!

Ma niente di tutto questo funziona con la porta.

Gandalf. Apriti sesamo!

La porta si fa una grassa risata per la stupidità del mago, ma non si apre.

Gandalf (ormai disperato): Chiken McNuggets! Wippy woppy trullallà! H2O! APRITI BASTARDAAA!

Niente. Le parole incise sul legno fossilizzato brillano alla luce rossa del sole morente, che fende le nubi all'orizzonte riempiendo le anime dei nostri eroi di una malinconia mista a una sorta di dolce tristezza (non so assolutamente cosa voglia, ma mi piace come suona la frase).

Queste parole erano le traduco per voi, ma come sono gentile! NdA "Dite le parole magiche ed entrate."

Gandalf ci pensa su un po' e poi dice:

Gandalf (ormai stremato): per favore!

E la porta si apre, lasciandoli passare.

Morale di questa storia? Lascia le suppliche come ultima risorsa.

La Compagnia si accinge ad entrare nella caverna

Frodo: ma non c'era un mostro a questo punto?

Gandalf: è morto per l'inquinamento. Sai, piogge acide eccetera.

Frodo: Oh.

Gandalf: eh, non sono più i bei tempi di Tolkien… allora si che si poteva avere una bella avventura in piena regola! Mica come adesso!

ehi… io faccio del mio meglio! NdA. Preferivi che ci fosse un mostro? Guarda che non ci metto né 1 né 2…

Gandalf (parlando da solo come un idiota): no, no, va bene cos�

**VFC: **La Compagnia si inoltrò nelle caverne di Moria… ne usciranno tutti vivi? Ma che cazzo di domanda è, visto che lo sapete già? non c'è deficiente in questo cazzo di paese che non abbia già visto il film… ma che cazzo mi fate dire?… che lavoro umiliante!


	16. Capitolo 15

**Capitolo 15**

La Compagnia avanza a fatica negli stretti cunicoli a misura di talpa. Il bastone di Gandalf irradia metà della luce di una lucciola morta, cosa che impedisce a tutti di vedere bene dove stanno andando, e quindi spesso gli capita di inciampare in lattine vuote della pepsi-cola1 e scheletri di vucumprà con tanto di accendini e cd masterizzati, e controllori della metropolitana.

Sam (dando un'occhiata ai cd): le Spice Girls? Ma da quanto tempo sono morti 'sti poveretti?

Frodo ogni tanto continua a tendere l'orecchio per avvertire eventuali passi di Gollum, senza risultato

Frodo (sottovoce): appena lo vedo gli ficco un mortaretto nel co…

Gandalf: macchè mortaretto, devo avere ancora un paio di quei fuochi d'artificio…

I nostri eroi, esausti, si fermano a mangiare il cibo tipico degli eroi avventurieri: Mars e Pop corn avariati farciti di maionese. Poi riprendono il cammino.

Dopo ore e ore e ore faccio il solito copia-incolla NdA e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e ore, e…

Compagnia: basta! pietà!

ok, ok… ricordatevi di adorarmi, ogni tanto. Un sacrificio umano andrà bene NdA

Tutti si voltano verso Sam

Sam (pigolando): io non sono umano…

Tutti si voltano verso Boromir, che comincia a fischiettare facendo finta di passare di l� per caso. Ma non importa. Andiamo avanti.

La Compagnia, dopo ore e ore ecc., arriva a un bivio

Frodo: oh, no, un altro bivio!

Gandalf: non temete, come al solito la mia astuzia e la mia memoria ci guideranno!

Intanto… nella sala dove nel film combattono contro gli orchetti…

Orchetto 1: bumba bumba tanto due palle tradotto dall'orribile lingua degli orchetti: ma che fine hanno fatto quei cretini? Dovevano arrivare ore e ore e ore fa!

Orchetto 2 (sdraiato in panciolle): lasa stà, chupa chupa mago idiota, s'è la vi! tradotto: per forza, li sta guidando Gandalf! ("mago idiota"Gandalf. La prima volta che l'hanno visto, anni prima, durante le vicende di "lo Hobbit", hanno sentito i nani chiamarlo cos�. Da allora quello è rimasto il suo nome, nella lingua gutturale degli orchetti)

Orchetto 1: si, ma gunga lunga bunga, me stò a scartavetrà i coglioni! traduzione: nonostante la resistenza fisica e psicologica che caratterizza la mia razza, mi sto leggermente annoiando

Gandalf: bene, per oggi abbiamo camminato abbastanza. Fermiamoci a mangiare.

Frodo: camminiamo solo da mezz'ora

Gandalf: vedi Gollum? Vedi schiere di orchetti ululanti assetati di sangue? Vedi per caso dei Troll? No! E allora che cazzo ti lamenti? Mangia e tas'!

La compagnia mangia il solito veloce pasto a base di insalata russa e gallette stantie degli elfi, consumate con le eleganti posate d'argento abilmente scavalcate all'Elrod Hotel. Poi una piccola pausa per la pennichella, uno sguardo a riviste porno, una partitella a scala quaranta, pip�, pupù, e sono pronti a ripartire. Girano a vuoto per altre interminabili ore e ore e ore, seguendo sempre fedelmente le indicazioni della loro esperta guida, Gandalf.

Frodo: ma non ci siamo già passati di qui?

Sam: non saprei… in effetti, il posto mi è famigliare

Gandalf: come fai a dirlo? Queste cazzo di gallerie sono tutte uguali!

Tutti si voltano a guardare Gandalf

Gandalf (arrossendo): si, insomma… volevo dire…

Aragorn (tastando con la punta della spada un mucchietto di insalata russa a terra): secondo me, qui è passato qualcuno da poco

Merry: davvero?

Aragorn: fidatevi di me! Sono un mito a seguire le piste (Aragorn sniffa un'altra pista) Visto?

Merry: speriamo bene…

Aragorn: come dicevo; qui è passato qualcuno, ed è andato… (studia per un attimo le impronte) da quella parte!

Ogni tanto Aragorn si china ad esaminare il terreno per cercare impronte…

Aragorn: Terriccio comune...se mai incontrerò qualcuno con le scarpe sporche di terra comune, ne dedurrò che è passato qui. O da qualsiasi altra parte

La compagnia comincia a seguire le impronte, raccogliendo qualche occasionale forchetta d'argento come prova aggiuntiva, nella speranza che i tipi che stanno seguendo li guidino all'uscita.

Orchetto 1: grunf porca l'oca barba bunga! trad: "Mi sto annoiando"

Orchetto 2: yogurt mago idiota goska muur findus chef tony sbirul bacardi breezer miracle blade girogirotondo trad: "porta pazienza. Gandalf gli ha fatto sbagliare strada. E quell'umano idiota li sta facendo girare in tondo"

Orchetto 1: crispymacbacon! parolaccia che non sono autorizzato a tradurre

Due ore dopo, i nostri pusher preferiti fanno il loro ingresso nella grande stanza dove li aspettano gli orchetti. Quelli vedendoli arrivare, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

Orchetto 1: angh ribamba! posta prioritaria, pannocchia! trad: "Finalmente sono arrivati quei pirla! Più lenti del sistema postale!"

Vinti dalla felicità, gli orchetti organizzarono seduta stante un megaparty "seghe, succo di frutta hause music" (il rock'n roll fa esplodere le loro testoline) che vedeva Frodo e co. come ospiti d'onore.

Commossi dall'ospitalità, i nostri amici parassiti delle fogne alzano un po' troppo il gomito e cominciano a vederci doppio. Il numero degli orchetti sembrava aumentare a dismisura col passare dei minuti.

Alla fine Sam fa un po' troppo lo sborone con un mostro di fuoco alto sei metri.

MostroDiFuocoAltoSeiMetri: ci vediamo fuori, nano

Sam: sciono un'Hobbit, brutto… bruuttto… moshtro di fuoco alto shei metri!

Gandalf in quel momento riceve l'illuminazione della sua vita, tornando di colpo sobrio.

Gandalf: ehm, ragazzi… credo che siamo nei guai…

D'un tratto i duemila per due occhi degli orchetti cominciano a brillare di luce malvagia.

Venti secondi dopo, Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Merry e Pipino stanno scappando a gambe levate, trascinandosi dietro un troppo allegro Sam.

Merry: Frodo! Senti questo rumore di passi?

Frodo: è Pipino che balla il tip tap

Merry: no, Frodo! È il nemico! Il nemico che avanza!

Aragorn: oh, non preoccupatevi, piccoli hobbit. Se il nemico avanza, si può metterlo in frigo per domani.

All'improvviso, davanti a loro, un ponte di corde e legni sospeso su un abisso di lava e, siccome sono bastardo, anche un mostro di fuoco alto sei metri.

Gandalf: oh no! un mostro di fuoco alto sei metri! Ma… com'è arrivato qui?

MostroDiFuocoAltoSeiMetri: ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!…bo?

Gandalf: presto! Scappiamo verso il ponte!

Frodo: cip cip

Aragorn: bau!

Boromir: muuu

Gimli: cra cra

Merry: pio pio

Pipino: squit!

Sam: ii-ooh

Gandalf: prego?

Tutti: niente!

Gandalf: oh, santo cielo! Scappiamo _in direzione_ del ponte!

che merda… NdLoS

oh, senti! NdA

Si, si, avete indovinato; è un vecchio ponte di assi marce che sta insieme a sputi e preghiere e scricchiola solo a guardarlo. Spintonandosi a vicenda, i nostri eroi riescono uno alla volta a passare. Gandalf per ultimo, in quando ha preso troppe gomitate nelle costole e non è riuscito a infilarsi prima. Il mostro di fuoco alto sei metri è subito dietro di loro. I Compagni dell'Anello attraversano in fretta il ponte correndo, saltellando, giocando a campana e facendo capriole.

Aragorn (grida alle sue spalle): attenti, c'è un'asse marcia! Saltatela!

Spalle di Aragorn: ok

Tutti ce la fanno a saltare l'asse marcia, tranne Gandalf che aveva capito male (è un classico) e il piede gli rimane incastrato. Il mostro di fuoco alto sei metri incombe pericolosamente su di lui…

Gandalf: fermo! Niente da dichiarare?

MostroDiFuocoAltoSeiMetri: uh?

Gandalf: In base alla legge sull'immigrazione 345,6 articolo 17 comma 5, senza documento valido per l'espatrio TU. NON PUOI. PASSARE!

MostroDiFuocoAltoSeiMetri: uh?

Gandalf: beh…

Sam: hic

Vedendo la situazione disperata, la Compagnia prende una drastica e irreversibile decisione

Aragorn: Ok. Sostituiamo le grondaie vecchie.

Frodo: era ora!

**VFC:** No…_l'altra_ drastica e irreversibile decisione

Aragorn: ah… Gandalf sta combattendo per noi! Ma non possiamo lasciare che quel mostro di fuoco alto sei metri arrivi al portatore dell'Anello!

Come un sol uomo, si scagliarono verso il ponte, brandendo chi la spada, chi l'ascia, chi la fionda, chi la cazzuola laser di Shpalman, gridando i loro Yodel tirolesi della guerra.

Boromir: Vilma, dammi la clava!

Gimli: Il mio caviale lo vorrei fritto, grazie!

Aragorn: sollevare pesi in modo errato può provocare infezioni muscolo-scheletriche, e quindi, dolore!

Frodo (raggomitolandosi per terra): mammina…

Sam: hic!

Merry: muore la pecora, muore l'agnello, muore il bue e l'asinello, muore la gente piena di guai, ma i rompipalle non muoiono mai!

Pipino: hasta la victoria siempreeee!

Arrivati ai pioli che sorreggono il ponte, tutti di botto si fermano e cominciano con molta perizia a tranciare le corde. Non molto tempo dopo, il ponte scricchiolante rimase per un attimo sospeso nell'aria e poi si staccò definitivamente da quel versante della montagna.

Boromir (togliendosi il cappello da Robin Hood con aria solenne e portandolo sul cuore): addio, fedele amico. Non dimenticheremo il tuo sacrificio!

Gandalf (eco dalle viscere della terra): BASTARDI…ARDI…ardi…iii

Affranti dal dolore, col cuore pesante, i nostri amici (che?) escono dall'altra estremità della grotta, trovandosi finalmente all'aria aperta. Solo in quel momento, la Compagnia si rende conto della terribile perdita che ha subito: le scorte di fumo sono rimaste dall'altra parte del ponte…

FIN

Bene. Era quasi un anno che non aggiornavo. È una specie di record, no? No, forse ATL ha fatto di meglio…

A presto (spero) con un nuovo capitolo di questa…ah…immondizia

* * *

1 La Pepsi-Cola mi ha offerto una cassa da 6 lattine gratis per questa pubblicità. Scusate se è poco. 


End file.
